University of Hogwarts
by Bubbly-gurl24
Summary: Senior year should be the year everything comes together. The year when dreams come true. But, in some wicked way, Hermione found her world falling apart. It all started with a kiss. (Based on a college lifestyle, but with magic.)
1. Doomsday

_Acknowledgement that the creator of this world (J.K. Rowling) completing owns these characters, but a girl can always have a little fun._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Doomsday**

Obviously, Hermione had a different idea for starting her last year at the University of Hogwarts. She would blissfully walk to the Platform 9 ¾ and board the train to the university. She would be laughing with Ron, Ginny and Harry in the train cabin. The boys would be tasting numerous lollies from the trolley and chat about the summer Quidditch games. Ginny and Hermione would scope through the Quibbler betting what parts were fact or fictitious. Hermione was usually the winner.

But, that dream had changed the day she walked in on Ron snogging the life out of Lavender Brown on his bed, quite undressed.

Eyes flashing, fury raged in every pore of her body. With a flick of her wrist, Hermione's wand landed in her hand.

 **"VISCOSI LABRUM!"** she shouted.

A great big suction noise sounded from Ron and Lavender's ever-pressing lips. Ron began to shift trying to move away from the mattress, but he dragged Lavender with him. With grunts and noises, the two tried to move to a standing position. Upon seeing Hermione, Ron gurgled out "aahhmmionnerryy".

With her heart shattering, she slammed Ron's door and walked away. She didn't return to the Burrow, nor did she respond to any owls sent to her. Hermione knew she should respond to Harry's or Ginny's letters, but she could only imagine the stories Ron had told them.

"Stupid prick" she muttered, under her breath.

"Sorry, honey, what was that?" said her mother, Emma, turning to face her as they neared the street crossing on Pancras road. Cars began to blare their horns around them as they tried to fight their way in the traffic.

"Nothing, Mum" she said. Hermione sighed and her parents parked the car quickly. Soon, Hermione was following her parents into King's Cross station and made their way through the crowd to that brick-wall that would lead Hermione to the Hogwarts Express and possible worst year of her university life. She was dreading all of it. Seeing Ron, facing Ginny and worse of all, seeing the look on Lavender's face, when she knew she had won.

Lavender and Hermione were friends until the third grade when Hermione expressed with quite some vigour that their teacher, Mr. Firenze, was a fraud at teaching Divination at their magic school. Lavender wanting to prove Hermione wrong, dedicated her time to becoming the best in the class. Hermione pointed out to Lavender that Divination was wasteful subject that would never give her entry into a university. Thus, began their rival to prove the other wrong.

When graduation came around, Hermione graduated at the top of all her classes. She also received many scholarship offers to countless universities and to her utter delight, Hermione had been offered her dream university and degree. She got a full-riding scholarship into the University of Hogwarts for a degree in Regulation and Control of Magical Law Enforcement.

Wanting for bygones be bygones, Hermione was going to rekindle the relationship between her and Lavender. However, as she approached Lavender at the graduation ceremony, to forgive and make-up the last few years of rivalry, Lavender rubbed it into Hermione's face that she had bested her as Lavender was given a full-scholarship as well into the University of Hogwarts with a degree in Oracle Fore-Seeing. Lavender then spouted to Hermione that she was going to outdo Hermione at the university, destroy Hermione's social chances and she would be make the valedictorian speech.

Hermione was speechless. A childhood friendship had turned into a down-spiralling rivalry. Lavender, true to her word, did everything she could to be better than Hermione and tried to destroy Hermione's reputation at any opportunity. Now, Lavender had Ron in her claws and Hermione knew it was her most twisted revenge to date.

"Are you ready, pumpkin?"

Hermione looked up, tears forming in her eyes, to see her father, Frank, glancing down at her knowingly. Quickly wiping her eyes, she felt her father wrap his arm around her shoulders as they took the final step through the wall to the platform.

Steam blowed and excitable chatter flowed around them. The Hogwarts Express was stationed in front of Hermione. The scarlet train ready to take her to her possible nightmare.

"You ignorant bitch!"

Hermione was slammed from the side and was engulfed. She only saw wisps of red hair float in her sight. Ginny Weasley pulled away from her and baring a glare that Mrs. Weasley would be proud.

"Well…" Ginny stated. "What sorry excuse have you got now? You have avoided me all summer and I have had to put up with that irritating bimbo."

"Ginny, I…" Hermione started.

"No, no, no, I don't want to hear it. You have some nerve, you know. Look, I was excited about you and Ron getting together, finally may I add. But then, you just disappear and Ron is slumming with some whore. I get no response from you with my owls. Ron avoids every conversation about you. What the hell, Hermione? What happened"

Ginny huffed and Hermione's parents were utterly silent.

"Ginny, I can explain everything and I know you've waited all summer. But once, we are on the train, you can ask all the questions you want" Hermione replied.

Ginny quickly nodded. She picked up her suitcase and boarded the train. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Err, pumpkin?" Hermione turned to face her parents. She shook her head and raced to hug them.

"I love you both so much. I'll owl when I can." she said.

"We know, pumpkin. It's your senior year though, so write when you can, but remember to have fun." With that, her dad winked at her and Hermione smiled. Quickly kissing her mother, Hermione grabbed her bags and boarded the train.

She found Ginny in a carriage, sitting with Luna Lovegood, reading a Quibbler. Hermione entered the carriage and slid the door to a close. She sat down across from them as Ginny and Luna looked up from the Quibbler.

"Okay" said Hermione. "I'll tell about what happened at the Burrow."

...

...

...

...

"….and then I curse them." said Hermione, finishing her story. She felt a hum of her anger and heartache course through her body. She clenched her fists tightly, her nails cutting into hands to stop the tears from welling. She felt her heart begin to shatter until when she heard boisterous giggles pour from Luna's mouth.

"Oh my…. Ahahaha!" Luna was clutching her stomach and her eyes began to water. "Viscosi Labrum!" Luna giggles continued until she was shaking from her seat. Hermione glanced at Ginny, who wore a bright smile on her face. Hermione relaxed internally.

"So, that's why I saw Ron blushing like a prune after you visited. Mum wouldn't tell me any details. Fred and George are gonna love this! Ron getting stuck to his bimbo and going to Mom to fix this." Ginny chuckled, before looking back at Hermione. "Though, it still doesn't explain why you avoided my owls or Harry's owls for so long."

Hermione sighed, deeply and looked at her feet. She hated admitting her insecurities, especially when someone, like Lavender used them to climb the ranks.

"I…don't know, to be honest. I just figured that you would choose Ron over me as I'm not family and I know how much family means to you. And I…had my heart broken, Ginny, by the boy who has been there for me since the first grade." Hermione felt her throat get heavy and lumpy. She stopped talking and looked up. Luna had stopped laughing now and watched Hermione with sad eyes. Ginny kept shaking her head.

"It's not right, Hermione. I would've been there for you, in any way." explained Ginny. Ginny looked up and soon, quickly crossed the carriage. Ginny, once again, engulfed Hermione in a hug, but this one melted Hermione's heart and she clung to Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny for that and you too, Luna. This means so much." Hermione gave them a watery smile and wiped her eyes again. She glanced at her watch and then at the window, the University of Hogwarts was upon them. The train began slowing and students began passing in the walk-ways.

"This is it. Our final year is officially beginning." Ginny smiled and looked at Luna and Hermione. "We have got to be there for each other, no matter how small the problem is. Hermione, I know seeing Ron with Lavender is going to be hard. But Luna and I will be ready at any moment to egg that girl to the next century."

Hermione smiled and looked down at her feet. She shifted into a better position as the train slowed.

"I've kept another big secret from everyone as well. I've been offered and have accepted a position to be an Alpha of Gryffindor. So, maybe you'll be coming to me for all the problems." Hermione smiled as she let the last of secrets come out. "But please, keep it between us until the Sunday feast."

Ginny squealed with delight.

"The erinyes can only fly, if there's always a fresh breeze in the night." Luna stated, while nodding her head with approval. Hermione didn't bother asking Luna the meaning behind her advice. She knew she meant well, even in her odds way.

But, Hermione was ecstatic about becoming the Alpha female of Gryffindor. There was only one senior girl that would be offered the position every year and Hermione had been wishing to obtain Alpha since her first year at the University of Hogwarts.

One alpha-female and one alpha-male are picked from the houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Alphas are meant to be role models for all students, assist in school activities and guide the betas. Hermione was also chosen to be the beta of Gryffindor in her sophomore year at the university, though, that did not guarantee her a position as alpha. She had her hopes up all summer and receiving her letter of offer to be an Alpha of Gryffindor was one of her only summer highlights.

Though, because she had been out of contact with…well pretty much everyone; she had no clue with who had been offered the alpha-male position of Gryffindor. Hermione was hoping that the one and only Harry Potter was offered the position and not Ron. _Oh god, please not Ron_.

Harry was such an obvious choice for the position. He and Hermione have been friends since the first day of first grade. She had helped Harry through thick and thin, such as proving his godfather's innocence, dealing with the passing of Harry's parents, aiding in the war against Voldemort and defeating the dark wizard once and for all. If anyone can deal with being Alpha of Gryffindor at the University of Hogwarts, it's Harry.

And, by the way, Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of Alpha, Hermione's money was on Harry.

The sound of the sliding door opening made Hermione turn towards the carriage door. Her heart dropped heavily to her stomach. Harry stood in the door way, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes and there behind him was Ron, smirking gleefully as Lavender draped herself over him. The relief she had once felt in her stomach turned to ice. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she stood slowly as the train halted.

"Hey Mione" Harry slid a slow smile onto his face. Hermione raised the corners of her mouth to a quick smile, before quickly turning to gather her luggage.

"Oh! Is that you, Hermione? Did you have a nice summer? I hope it was as wonderful as mine." She heard quiet giggling sound from behind her, followed by a sucking noise of lips smacking together.

 _"Just like Lavender to rub the salt in a little deeper."_ she thought while suppressing a sigh. She straightened herself up and turn back to the carriage door.

"Mine was just peachy, Lavender." Hermione tried her hardest to ignore the couple as they began to romp each other in the walk-way. Flicking her eyes to Harry, he tilted to his head back and beckoned her to follow. Hermione, followed by Luna and Ginny, silently squeeze by the couple and exited onto the platform. Students filed around them and began tracking towards the horse-less carriages. In the crowd, students could be seen lugging suitcases, carrying broomsticks, holding cages containing precious pets (magical and non-magical in various forms) and flashes of house colours worn with pride.

Though, uniforms were not mandatory at the University of Hogwarts, students still had to wear their house robes while attending classes. Professors didn't mind a little freestyle with the wardrobe attire as long as the students wore clothing that were deemed safe and appropriate. Hermione was notorious for wearing jeans in classes and demonstrating an example of adequate attire. Some students, like miss-bitchy Lavender, have been sent back to their dorms to change their clothes. Professors would give you three warnings of inappropriate attire before they gave you a probation for minor offenses. Valedictorians, alphas and betas had to have a near clean record before being offered a position.

The small group began to make their way over the slope to where the carriages would take them to the University of Hogwarts. Hermione glanced at her watch. By her count, she would have exactly one hour to settle in before heading to the first feast of the year. As the group made their way over, Hermione saw a commotion building near the front of the line. She craned her neck higher, trying to peer over the crowd. She could only make out flicks of green and blue from where she stood.

"That bastard." Hermione looked over to Harry, who loomed over her by two inches. Harry's eyes narrowed to slits and possessed a gleam of hatred. He shook his head and angrily compressed his mouth tightly.

"What is it, Harry?" A flash of bright light suddenly came from the crowd, followed shortly by cheering. The victorious group had affirmed their spot at the front of the line and climbed into the next available carriage. Hermione saw the Slytherins lean out the windows of the carriage and bellowed something towards the defeated Ravenclaws.

"I vouched for him and his mother in the war. I thought he would've changed coming to Hogwarts, but he still is a piece of shit. One day, I am going to put Malfoy in his place" said Harry, never the one to let go of a revival.

"And we will. This year is our year in the Quidditch season." Ginny said eagerly. Harry smiled at her and nodded with equal eagerness.

By this moment, the small group had moved up in the line and were near the defeated Ravenclaws, who were casting spells over one of their fallen classmates. Hermione saw Michael Corner, leaning over Anthony Goldstein, whom was locked in full body-binding curse.

"Michael! Is everything okay?" Hermione called out. Michael looked up from Anthony and waved to Hermione.

"Actually, I'm a little stuck. Anthony is usually the one to turn to for the counter-curse for this one. I've sent a Patronus message to Professor Flitwick for assistance, but I don't know how long he'll be." Hermione ducked out of the line and approached the cursed Anthony. She kneeled on the ground next to him and quickly gave an assessment, which indeed indicated a full body-bind curse. Reaching into her robe, she grabbed her vine wood wand.

Steadying both hands, she rotated her palms and performed the counter curse. A flash of red light shot from her wand and Anthony was released. Rolling to his side, Anthony coughed a few times to clear his air-way.

"Woah, Hermione, I didn't know you knew non-verbal spells already. We are not meant to be progressing towards this, until later this year in Defensive and Dark Training Hall. Why are you in Gryffindor again?" Michael said with a smile and she felt a grin expand on her face. It was a long joke between her and the Ravenclaws that she may have been sorted in the wrong house.

"You know why, Michael. The Sorting Hat had to give Gryffindor a chance somehow to be proud academically." Anthony chuckled from his position at Hermione's comment. Hermione and Michael quickly stood to their feet and assisted Anthony to a standing point. He swayed slightly on his feet, but his eyes were clear.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Anthony. He turned to check on his fellow class mates.

"No problem," she replied.

"Hermione! You coming?" She turned to see Harry calling out from the front of the line. The next carriage started to roll towards the group.

"Coming!" she cried. She turned back to the Ravenclaws. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sure. We will be fine," said Anthony. All the other boys around him nodded. "The line is moving quickly. We should be on our way soon, if there is no more Slytherins that will try to cut, that is, all because they think there are better than us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the comment.

"Oh, is that what happened?" she said. The Slytherin house was notorious of being filled with families that were wealthy and blood-proud of their heritage. A number of families went that step further through thorough breeding to have pure wizard blood and thus becoming 'pure bloods'. Hermione snorted at the thought.

Though, the audacity of the 'pure blood' system was brainless. The dark war has started from that system and it had also caused bullying throughout Hermione's magical school life as she was a Muggle born.

"Mione!" She glanced back to see Harry standing on the carriage steps, waving for her to come over.

"See you at the feast" Hermione waved at the Ravenclaws and ran over to the carriage. She climbed the steps and shut the door, before she was soon jolted into sitting next Luna for the journey to the castle.


	2. Knowing thy Place

**Chapter 2: Knowing thy place**

The carriage jolted to a stop near the Entrance Hall.

The ride to the castle was filled with tension to say the least. As soon as Hermione explained the incident that occurred between Anthony and Malfoy. Harry's mouth had rocketed off as he declared non-sense after non-sense. She understood on some level why he was getting upset, but when he turned the conversation about Quidditch rivalry between the houses. She rolled her eyes internally.

The house rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins was one to go down in history. Hermione wasn't looking forward to sorting the issues between the houses, but it was challenge she longed to achieve. But, even she chuffed at the idea of house unity with the Slytherins. The University of Hogwarts had seen many years of pranks, food fights, brawls and struggles between them.

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and saw Hogwarts and it's glittering lights looming over her. She felt a revelation come over her, like nothing had changed but everything had. Memories of being a freshman student flickered through the back of her mind. She heard the carriage shift and felt people stand behind her. Ginny and Harry's voices floated to her as they continued to bounce many ideas off each other to use in their final year to humiliate the Slytherin house. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply; the fresh night air filled her lungs and cleared her head. The night was silent again and the stars twinkled in the distance.

A warm arm looped through her left arm and she glanced up to see Harry look down at her with a soft, small smile.

"Together?" he said.

"Together." She confirmed.

They began to climb the steps towards the hall doors as they approached the doors, they magically opened inwards for them. The entrance hall was littered with students, school banners, ghosts and professors. The freshman students were clustered together in one large group; afraid to move away from the herd and stared wide-eyed at every aspect of the hall. Though, most of those freshman eyes snapped to the hall doors and were glued to her and Harry as they walked through. Whispers broke out in waves as they tried subtly inform the other freshman of their arrival.

Harry glanced down at her and rolled his eyes. The fame that Harry, Ron and Hermione shouldered since the defeat of the Dark Lord was notorious world-wide. They all took it like a chip on the shoulder, but it did not define them. They had all been burned by the media being in this limelight, but they did not regret as they, with the help of many war heroes, put an end of the war.

The group of four made their way through the students towards the grand staircase. Hermione was ready to settle in to her new dormitory. She reached into her pocket and felt for the note, personally sent from Professor McGonagall, the Head of the Gryffindor house. Hermione had read the note so many times in the summer that the words had seeped into her mind.

 _"Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _It is with great honour that I write to you to inform of your position as the Alpha-female of Gryffindor. The acceptance of this position will be automatic, if you wish to not take this position, please owl immediately. I'm sure you are well-aware of the duties and responsibilities that come with being Alpha of your house, which you will take in every stride successfully._

 _The Alpha-male for Gryffindor has also been selected and you will meet him at the initial meeting in my office at 5 o'clock on Thursday, the 1st of September._

 _I will remind you that position of being Alpha-female must remain a secret until the Sunday feast when all Alphas from each house are announced. More instructions will be given at the first meeting._

 _Well done, Ms. Granger._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Professor McGonagall_

She let the note slip through her fingers and glance at her watch as they reached the first stair-well. She had 15 minutes until the meeting.

"Hermione, you and I will need to team up and choose the best beds as soon as possible to keep far away from that bimbo. She was bad enough at home and sucking Ron's face at every chance. But I really don't want to hear her rave about Ron to Parvati, please just stupefy me when that happens" huffed Ginny as they climbed each landing.

"Sorry, Ginny…I can't help you with that right now. Remember?" Hermione looked at Ginny, with that knowing look. Ginny crinkled her eye-brows in confusion, before quickly raising them and her mouth taking a shape of an 'o' with her acknowledgement. Luna began to hum an off-beat tune when they arrived at the third-floor landing. Hermione began to slip her arm out of Harry's, when he quickly grasped her inner arm. The group stopped at the landing.

"Where are you off too, Hermione? Any important meetings?" Harry said, cheerfully to her with a grin on his face. "Maybe one with Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione's face lit with joy as she realised what Harry had just said. She kept her arm looped through Harry's. Smiling towards Luna and Ginny, Harry and her said their quick goodbyes to them and promised to see Ginny and Luna at the feast.

The pair began to make their way down the corridor and child-like behaviour broke out between them as they skipped and attempted hopscotch together towards Professor McGonagall's office. The one thing that made Hermione and Harry have a closer relationship was their non-magical background. Ron always struggled to understand the muggle games that they tried to play. He would join in when he wanted too, but he was never as eager to play as Harry.

They paused around the first bend and caught their breath as like always, Harry would hop on the wrong leg, unbalancing Hermione and they would sway, almost fall over. At the last second, Harry would grab her hand and twirl her into a dance. The twirling made her breathless every time as Harry would pull funny faces at her that made her break into laughter. The room soon began to slow down and she began to realise how much she missed Harry. Harry was the closet person she had to a brother and Ron was the last person she thought that would separate the three of them.

Ron's mistake….her vulnerability. Was she somehow at fault?

No, she mustn't think like that. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, about Ron" said Harry. "I didn't know. I wish there was more I could do."

She connected her eyes with Harry's and saw sadness reflect in them. She forced a fake smile to grace her lips.

"I'll be fine, Harry, really." Hermione had this speech practise to the 't'. "I won't lie, at first, I was angry. But I can't let that stop me. It's our last year at Hogwarts and alpha's, nonetheless. I need to focus on my studies." The lies slipped from her lips like vinegar, bitter to her tongue but invisible to others.

There was truth and lies in what she said. She wanted to focus on her studies and do her best at being an Alpha. But, the anger and sadness she felt was a growing grape vine only ripening in the distraught of her heart. The distraught that was lit by Lavender's sickening plot to bring down Hermione. Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she held out her arm for Harry.

"Come on, let's not start on bad foot," she said, "Professor McGonagall is waiting for us."

Harry looped his arm through hers and they continued their original path. The lights flickered down the hall and soon, they had arrived at the Professor's office door. Hermione reached her hand out and knocked timidly on the door. Shuffling sounded from behind the door and the door creaked open.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. Come in" Professor McGonagall opened the door wider for her and Harry. "Please, take a seat." Professor McGonagall extended her hand in a gesture to the two chairs near her desk. Professor McGonagall closed the door and returned to her seat. As Hermione approached the chair, she glanced around the office and took in the familiar scene. The large roaring fireplace had warmed her many nights attending late-night meetings in here as a beta. The artistic windows that would overlook the Quidditch pitch during the day and the smell of ginger biscuits were Hermione's favourite features of this room. She sat down in the maroon velvet chair and looked attentively at Professor McGonagall.

"Well, congratulations once again on achieving Alpha's of Gryffindor. The two of you have achieved what many hope to obtain, especially with what we have all have been through with the dark war." Professor McGonagall looked at them with pride. "But, don't let this information let either you get lazy with your duties as an Alpha. Now, are you both aware of the duties and responsibilities that is required of you?"

Hermione eagerly nodded her head and Harry jerked his head quickly, out of nervousness. Professor McGonagall regarded them both seriously, before shifting more comfortably in her chair.

"Now, this year will be different to previous years of being a beta or alpha. The Headmaster and the other Professors, myself included, believe that the system needs to run more life-like for your future careers. I wouldn't worry too much about this yet as on Tuesday, there will be a meeting that will include all Heads and Alpha's of each house. At this meeting, the new system will be explained and immediate questions can be dealt with." Hermione took this information and her mind began to flick through the immediate possibilities of the 'system.' As her mind, also noticed an error in the new set-up, the beta's. She opened her mouth to bring up this concern, when Professor McGonagall intercepted with:

"I have sent messages to the beta's of our house and they will meeting with the both of you on Thursday night. The two beta's are Mr. Jimmy Peakes and Ms. Demelza Robins. Now, Mr. Potter, I know you bring up concerns of Quidditch practise with me." A guilty look passed across Harry's face and he shifted his feet slightly.

"Yes, Professor." He murmured quietly.

"The Quidditch practises will be sorted on Wednesday evening with Madam Hooch in her office. And Mr. Potter, if Mr. Weasley has trouble remembering where this is, please remind it is near the kitchens." A smile flashed across all their faces at this reference. Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and straight her tartan sleeves.

"I presume you are ready for your new dormitory's." she said, while peering over her glasses and raised her eye-brows with Harry and Hermione acknowledge her response with nodding heads and smiles. "Excellent, following me then."

Harry and Hermione stood from their chairs and began to follow Professor McGonagall out of her office. They trailed after the Professor to the grand staircase and up to the seventh floor. They began to approach the Gryffindor's main dormitory entrance. The Gryffindor's dormitory entrance was faced the familiar Fat Lady portrait, who dipped her head in polite acknowledgement when the Fat Lady saw the Professor. Instead of, continuing straight ahead towards the main dormitory entrance, Professor McGonagall lead them to a new alcove on the right wall near the dorms. The Professor stopped near the alcove opening and Hermione saw a hallway beyond the entrance that curved to the right.

"Usually, the Alpha's dorms are in a separate tower to the main dorms. However, this year, the dorms for each alpha will be near them. In many previous years, students have found it difficult to find the Alpha's tower or the Alpha's are using their private tower as a gathering 'hub' for all houses, which I'm sure that will remain unlikely for our house." Professor McGonagall glanced back at them critical look, before continuing her path down the hallway. Hermione and Harry shared a quick look at each other and saw that they both shared an apprehensive look about their face.

Both were guilty in attending these private gathering 'hubs' in the tower. Many of these times included drunk stumbling down the spiralling staircase and trying to quietly sneak pass the ever-watchful Mrs. Norris and Filch. Seamus Finnegan was infamous for attending these parties. Seamus, sadly, never good at sneaking, especially when he was drinking as he got bold. One time, when trying to impress a few girls, he stole a broom and tried flying it down the steep staircase and through the halls, towards the Gryffindor dorms. But he didn't even make it pass the staircase before he crashed into a suit of armour. Seamus, though thankfully, has provided excellent coverage for others trying to sneak out of these parties.

Hermione and Harry fell into step behind the Professor, once again. They followed the path of the new corridor, which continued curving to the right. It was sporadically lit by torches and was decorated with lavishing portraits that were spaced out evenly. Hermione noticed that each portrait reflected a historic achievement for the Gryffindor house. The hallway soon opened to a dead end and contained a large golden lion statue. The lion sat with pride and gleamed brightly in the light. The statue was placed in the centre at the end of the hallway. The lion sat on a golden 2 tier base surrounding it's feet. The base filled the length of the wall and golden metallic vines grew from the base and integrated on the wall that it was leaning on. The vines climbed high as the ceiling. Hermione could only be awed by it's magnificence.

As Professor McGonagall approached the lion, it gracefully shifted into a defensive position. The lion's eyes shone a fiery orange light and it bared it's teeth to the world, yet did not growl nor did it make a sound when shifting positions. It's silent movements, made it seem more deadly.

"Canem Nigrum" declared Professor McGonagall. The lion moved back cautiously to its proud stance and behind it, on the left side, one door began to mould out of the golden engravings on the back wall. "Luter Fortes" she then said, and this time, a door behind it, but on the right side appeared through the engravings. Professor McGonagall turned and approached Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, your private dormitory is on the left side. Your password is Canem Nigrum. Ms. Granger, your residence is on the right. Your password is Luter Fortes" said Professor McGonagall and gestured to each side through the conversation. "In each dormitory, you will find a mirror near the doorway, this will activate when someone approaches the entrance. You will simply need to recite your password to the mirror for the person to gain entrance. Please, advise the visitor that they will need to inform your guard whether they will visiting Alpha-Potter or Alpha-Granger. Any further questions?"

Hermione quickly glanced at Harry, before saying: "No, Professor. I think we'll be fine for now. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall smiled softly at them.

"Then, enjoy your evening and I will see you both at tonight's feast." Professor McGonagall began to walk away, when she stopped suddenly and turned back to them. "Oh, do remember that your identity as an Alpha will firmly remain a secret now that you are on school grounds. Professor Dumbledore has casted a spell over the school to ensure that if any student tries to reveal an identity that they will be experience a very tongue-tying disaster that will last until the Sunday feast." She gave them a small smirk when she said this.

Harry and Hermione understood her warning and nodded their heads in understanding. Professor McGonagall turned and disappeared around the curve of the corridor. Hermione heard Harry breathe out in relief. She glanced and saw him run his hands threw his hair, messing it up more as he approached the lion.

"Wow" he said. "This lion is intense. I thought Professor McGonagall was a goner for a second."

Hermione scoffed and approached Harry, who was peering at the lion's claws.

"Guardians are in many cultures, Harry and have dated back for centuries. They are usually chosen for their wrath, magnificence and ferocity in battle." Hermione placed her hand on the right front paw. She could feel the cool of the metal, but underneath there seemed to be a pulsing warmth. "He is a beauty."

She heard Harry scoffed at her. "Of course, you would say that, Mione. You like cats. But for me, cats are okay...but they are pretty lazy."

Hermione removed her hand and glanced at Harry. Harry was walking towards his dorm door and he was looking over his shoulder, smiling at her, knowing that his comment would ruffle her feathers. His hand reached out for the door handle, when he suddenly fell over. From the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw a flash of a golden tail move. She felt a smile grow on her face and she began to walk to her door with a skip in her step.

Harry was carrying on about falling over and he kept glancing around to see what caused it. She turned her back to her door and grasp the handle from behind her back.

"I guess being a cat lover has its perks sometimes" she said, winking at Harry. She saw Harry's jaw drop and began to look accusingly at the lion. Hermione's smile remained on her face as she opened the door and stepped into her quarters. Closing the door behind her quietly, she took in her surroundings.

Her new room was flooded with sunlight that poured through a large window. The light highlighted many features in the space. The room opened to a small living room area that was filled with a slight warmth as the fireplace crackled. Bookshelves filled to the brim loomed on both sides of the fireplace. Trailing her eyes back to the window, she saw the perfect study set-up that would allow her to enjoy the picturesque views of the Black Lake, while utilising the desk area to revise. Spinning to the right side of the room, her eyes investigated more aspects. Tucked near the entrance way was a cute kitchenette, perfect for her nightly tea and biscuit routine. But the majority of the space was taken up by a grand four poster bed, draped handsomely with Gryffindor colours. There was also adjacent wooden side tables and closet surrounding the bed.

She noticed another door, near the bed and walked over to find out what laid behind. The door swung open and reveal an en suite bathroom. The en suite was lavished with grey marbled tiles and was lit by wall lanterns. The room commenced with the shower and bath-tub, that sat comfortably near each other on the left side of the room. Hermione swivelled her head to peer around the door and saw the large vanity and toilet. Closing the door, she walked straight to the bed and jumped towards it.

She landed on stomach and rested her head on hands, while peering around the room once more. She hadn't stopped smiling since coming into the room. She felt like a kid in a candy shop. Hermione was more than impressed with her room. She couldn't wait to show Ginny and watch Ginny be envious of it all. As her eyes bounced around the room, she just noticed that her trunk had been placed near the foot of the bed.

At that moment, a loud 'meow' echoed from her desk. She got off the bed and approached the desk to find Crookshanks, squished tightly in a cage.

"Oh Crooks!" she said, as she knelt to flick the door latch to let Croockshanks out. Crookshanks glared at her with a fierce look when he climbed out. "Don't look at me like that; I didn't put you there. How did you get in there, you silly cat?"

"I did, Miss" said a squeaky voice from behind her. Hermione whipped her wand into her hand and lunged away from the voice. Crookshanks let a loud howl of annoyance at the new-comer. Hermione turned around to see a house-elf, near the couch. The elf leaned back from Hermione in fright; it's oversized green eyes widening and clenching its faded yellow pillowcase in its bandage hands.

Hermione relaxed her wand in her hand and tucked it in her robe. She walked towards the elf, who seem to regard her as a wild creature.

"I'm sorry, you gave me quite a fright" Hermione told the elf. The elf relaxed some-what, but retained a fair distance from her.

"It's okay, Miss. Hooky has been waiting to greet the new Alpha." Hooky straighten its clean pillowcase and gave a gracious bow to Hermione. "Hooky will be looking after you this year, Miss. Hooky went to unpack your things, when it was stopped by that, that awful cat. Hooky had to put it in a cage. It did not like Hooky when that happened." The elf lifted its hands and showed the bandages that coloured their hands.

Hermione was horrified. She felt her jaw slightly loosen in shock. Her neck flushed in her anger. She couldn't believe it! She had an elf for her final year. It would not do!

Her thoughts vigorously ran through her head of what she would be saying to Professor Dumbledore about this. Over the years, she had many conversations with him about her beliefs of house-elf employment. She stomped over to the desk and sat down with a huff. Crookshanks darted out of her way with a flick of his orange tail. She searched through the draws and whipped out the paper, ink and quill as they were spotted. She jabbed the quill in the ink and ripped the paper in haste, while trying to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore.

 _"A modern-day example of enslavement. Hogwarts should be above this barbaric behaviour. I would expect mo-…"_

"Miss, are you writing to Mr. Dumbledore?" Hooky had appeared near the desk.

"Yes, I am, Hooky" Hermione continued to writing her letter.

"Hooky was told that you would upset about having Hooky. It is a great honour for us, house-elves to be chosen for this job. Hooky was so happy." Hermione felt her hand freeze. "Hooky was also told to tell you that Hooky had to accept this job, with several terms."

Hermione put her quill down and turned to face Honky. "What terms are these?"

"Hooky is given holidays and sick days." Hooky said, quite proudly.

"How many hours do you work? Is the work you do only for your job or in the kitchens too? Were you offered paid work?" Hermione questioned seriously. Hooky shifted her pillowcase dress nervously.

"Hooky works as many hours needed to make sure the Alpha's room is presentable. I only work in here, Miss and do any important errands for you." Hooky quickly looked around the room, before leaning close to Hermione and whispered quietly. "Hooky was offered paid work, Miss, but Honky is just happy to be chosen for this job. Hooky did not want to be a disgrace to the other house-elves."

Hermione thought over the terms Hooky had accepted. Though, the terms were not a great achievement, Hermione could tell that accepting the terms was an achievement. The house-elves were a tricky case; one she was willing to barter when needed. She turned to the letter on the desk and began to fold it up. She turned to Hooky with the letter in her hand and saw Honky waiting in-anticipation. Hermione let out a breath.

"Hooky, could you please dispose of this letter for me?" Hermione held out the letter for Hooky. She saw Hooky's shoulders sag with relief and grab the letter from Hermione gently.

"Right away, Miss." With a crack of her fingers, Hooky disappeared into the thin air to complete the request. Hermione relaxed back into the study and blew some hair off her face. She couldn't believe the audacity of Professor Dumbledore. At least, he had considered Hermione's beliefs and negotiated to a somewhat solution.

A banging noise on the door brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it to find Harry standing in her doorway entrance.

"Ready for the feast?" he said. Hermione gave him a curt nod and shut the door behind her. As she fell into step with Harry, she quickly swept her hand gently against the lion's foreleg as they passed it. Harry rolled his eyes at her and Hermione bumped her hip into his at his eye-roll.

"So, your room is good then?" Harry said.

"Amazing. I don't know how I even going to leave it" replied Hermione. "I think it may have replaced my favourite spot in the library for study spots." Harry smiled at her quip.

"Mmm…well, I think the hardest thing will be going to our new dorm, instead of the Gryffindor one. Three years can start a habit" said Harry, as they rounded around the bend and were nearing the Fat Lady protrait. Hermione was about to reply to him, when she heard a frilly voice.

"WARRY!"

Harry let out a small groan and there, in front of them, was a chummy Lavender, lovesick Ron and a greening Ginny. Hermione felt her heart shudder at the sight of them and her throat began to close. Lavender waved at Harry and snuggled up to Ron, even more, if it were possible. Ginny's eyes zeroed in on Hermione and Hermione hastened her steps to stand by Ginny. Harry tried to follow but was caught by Lavender's grip and was forced to walk on her free side.

"There you are! Won-Won was worried about you. Fading away to a baby elephant, he is with his hunger. But wouldn't leave without his best friend," Lavender said, sweetly. Lavender began to steer Harry and Ron through the staircases and down to the Great Hall.

"Do you know how annoying she is?" Ginny whispered, quietly into Hermione's ear. "Like no escape from her, she thinks that her and I are the bestest friends, all because she's dating Ron. I'd like to tell her where to stick it."

"No luck in getting the better bed, then?" Hermione asked. Ginny snorted.

"Let's just say I'm glad you taught me that permanent gluing spell, cause the first thing I'll be doing is gluing one side of the curtains to a complete close," retorted Ginny. Hermione and Ginny climbed down the last of the staircases and entered the busy hall. Like usual, the staff table was placed near the front and great wooden tables were set up into the four rows for the houses. Slytherin was on the far left, followed by Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor and lastly, Hufflepuff on the right.

The new students were being directed by the house betas to their new house table. The sorting ceremony now took place in a secluded room before the feast as it gave less pressure for students to follow in their sibling's footsteps. But, it's also to help house friendship to occur, so the Professor's say anyway. Hermione and Ginny weaved their way through the crowd and found their fellow year-mates and sat down near them.

Ginny began a conversation with Neville and Hermione turned to talk to Harry about Hooky, when she noticed Harry wasn't there. She looked up around the table and saw Lavender parading around the room with Ron and Harry hooked on her arms. Hermione felt her throat close once again.

 _"No, no, no. Not here…"_ she thought and felt the tears prick in the back of her eyes. She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. She clenched her hands and felt her nails dig into her palms sharply. She blinked quickly and released her hands. Crescent red marks glowed from her hands, she looked up again to see Lavender, finally, guide Ron and Harry to a seat near her.

Lavender met her eyes and grinned sweetly. Hermione swallowed and looked intensely at her plate.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ginny's voice echoed next to her.

 _Tink, tink, tink_ sounded from the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was standing out of his chair. Students halted their conversations across the room and stray students seated themselves quickly.

"Welcome, to the first feast of the year at the University of Hogwarts. To the new students, congratulations on joining this fine school and myself, and the staff, hope you eventually get to know your way around without getting lost," Professor Dumbledore chuckled at his comment. "Another exciting year to come, indeed! On the Sunday feast, we will be announcing the Alpha's of our school and an upcoming international school event." Whispers broke out like fire at the last comment.

"But now, I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest remains out of bounds for all students," continued Professor Dumbledore; students pausing their excitement momentarily. "Mr. Filch would like me to remind that a number of items are banned from the school, including Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The full list of banned items can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if needed. Now, tuck in!"

Food began to magically appear on dishes on all tables and hungry students dug in. Delicious food and conversations wafted to and from all the mouths in the room. Hermione chewed her food slowly as she tried to swallow her way past the stone sitting heavily in her stomach. Her eyes kept wanting to dart over to where Harry and Ron were, but she didn't want to see them with Lavender. She didn't want to see if they were enjoying Lavender's company more. Her fork clattered on her plate and she wiped her mouth attentively with her napkin.

She chanced a quick look and saw Harry looking longingly to where her and Ginny were sitting. Harry seemed uncomfortable next to Lavender and Ron as Ron would shovel food into his mouth. In-between his bites, Lavender would be hand-feeding him more food and would giggle every time Ron lick his tongue longer than necessary to clean food off her fingers. Hermione felt her meal churn in her stomach. Hermione felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Luna, slip her way into sitting next to Hermione.

"Thank Merlin, I could escape that" huffed Harry as he clatter into the seat, next to Neville. Hermione felt her stomach relax a little.

"How was your summer, Luna?" Neville asked.

"It was wonderful, actually!" Luna chirped. "Daddy and I travelled over to Slovenia and searched for Otyughs. We found a trail of footprints and scat. I studied them and my research has lead to believe that we found a nest. Daddy and I are considering going back there next summer to find more information."

"That sounds great. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hermione replied. Luna was a character and Hermione found her interests somewhat questionable and heavily debatable. She was odd, but so was Hermione through her love of books and thirst for knowledge. That's why Hermione felt that her and Luna needed to stick together. "Will the findings be published in the Quibbler?"

Luna nodded eagerly.

"Excellent!" piped in Ginny. "Otyugh sounds quite wild." Ginny glanced over to Harry and gave him an exaggerated wink. Harry's eyes widen and he blushed to his roots. Laughter flowed out of everyone's mouths. Everybody knew that Ginny was still keen on Harry, and he was keen on her. He made it quite clear after a few drinks, but Harry didn't want to date too seriously until he finished his degree in Defensive and Dark Arts Enforcement.

"Oh! Wanna know something wild? Ron does this amazing thing in bed…" Lavender interrupted and giggled, while Ron almost blushed to the same colouring as his hair. "Hermione, you know what I mean, right?"

Everybody nearby froze. Hermione's heart thudded in her chest and a flush of emotions ran through her veins.

"Oh, that's right, you don't. I took Won-Won's flower." Lavender leaned into Ron and they would've looked like a couple in love, if Lavender wasn't staring coldly at Hermione.

"Err…Lav, that's not the right thing to say" stated Ron and all eyes flicked to him. Lavender looking shocked most of all. Hope fluttered in Hermione's heart. "You know, Hermione isn't like that. She struggles with boys as it is."

The hope that almost flew off burned in her heart and she felt heat burning off her skin as her emotions swirled to anger. Lavender smile like a cat that ate the canary.

"Won-Won, you shouldn't say things like that. Surely, Hermione Granger would be able to get a date" Lavender lightly slapped Ron's arm and tried to look supportive in Hermione's direction.

"I don't…." Ron started.

"I can get a date" declared Hermione, cutting Ron off. All eyes flicked to her then.

 _"Oh, shit. What am I saying?"_ Hermione thought. She tried her hardest to give an air of confidence about her, but inside her heart was hammering. Sweat was building in all sorts of places and she was panicking. How dare Lavender, how dare Ron! Hermione was livid.

"Well, then" said Lavender. Her face demonstrating a look that Hermione had bitten into a poison apple. "It shouldn't be a problem for you and a date to come to the party tomorrow night."

 _"Party? What party?"_ she thought. " _We've been at Hogwarts for less than 12 hours and there's already a party."_ Hermione didn't know how to respond. She wasn't told about any party and didn't want to fall for another trick. Lavender looked like she had Hermione trapped.

"No worries, we'll meet you and Ron at the party with our dates" said Ginny, saving Hermione from any possible trap.

"Super" replied Lavender, screwing her face up in annoyance, before turning back to Ron.

Hermione waited until Lavender had turned completely to Ron before turning to Ginny and whispered to her, in a panicky tone.

"What party is she talking about? Oh god, Ginny, what have I done."

"Don't worry, I can get you a date." Ginny looked at her seriously. "Maybe you need to use tomorrow to get a break from all that."

It was then Hermione's turn to scrunch up her face. She knew what Ginny was saying, but she didn't feel comfortable being one of those girls. Being so far gone in drinks that it would lead to kissing strangers. Ginny has been on a few of those benders during a girls night. Ginny explained it to be a rush and sense of freedom from the everyday responsibilities.

 _"It would be nice to feel nothing though"_ This thought appeared quietly in her head.

Silence grew the hall once again. Hermione saw that Professor Dumbledore was standing once more.

"Pip, pip, off to bed" called Professor Dumbledore. Hermione stood with the rest of the students and made her way to her dorm. Her eyes flick to Lavender and Ron once again. What was she doing?

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience. I've been on travels and trying to write this at the same time. It hasn't work out well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Stereotype

**Chapter 3 – Stereotype**

 _Damn, damn, damn._ What had she had been thinking? Rise as above it all, her mother told her. She always followed that advice. But no, I can get a date, she said. She was so screwed.

She was standing in her kitchenette, swirling her teaspoon in her morning tea. Her hair ruffled and bags feeling heavy under her eyes. She tossed and turned throughout the night. Lavender's words echoing in her head.

She finally gave up on sleep as the morning light cracked into view.

Her brain was mulling on what she should do.

Should she find a date? Or, should she play sick at dinner to get out of the deal?

No, that wouldn't work. Lavender would be too satisfied. Hermione could only imagine the rumour wheel that would be created. Hermione would like to say she was a friendly person, but her popularity was a little based on being apart of the golden trio. Boys didn't seem to mind her, because she wasn't a girly girl. But, some of the male population, or the other girls, did not like how smart she was. _Maybe that's why Ron choose Lavender._

She blew some hair out of her face and took a sip of her hot tea.

Picking up her teacup and saucer, she shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Curling her feet underneath herself, she managed to balance her drink on her knee as she got comfortable and gazed into the dying ambers of the fire.

Crookshanks suddenly appeared underneath the couch and climbed up to sit in her lap. Hermione placed her half-finished tea on the table to clear room in her lap for him. Once Crookshanks curled in her lap, she began to pat Crookshanks slowly and he began to purr at her touch.

Hermione relaxed her head back on the couch and her eye-lids were feeling heavy. Before she knew it, she heard someone yelling her name. She felt like she had just closed her eyes. Her neck rolled in protest as she sat up. Stretching her limbs, she noticed the sun had moved positions.

"Hermione, are you there? Okay, take it easy! I request an audience with Alpha-Granger, if she would bloody answer the door!"

Picking up her wand, Hermione approached the mirror and saw an annoyed Ginny through the lion's eyes. Hermione quickly whispered the password and heard Ginny sigh in relief. Hermione opened the door for Ginny.

"That lion is defensive. It would not let me pass it at all. It would rear up at me and hiss," Ginny said, as she marched up towards the door, waving her hands about copying the lion's actions. "Jeez, did your cat attack you? You look a mess" Ginny finally acknowledging Hermione in the entrance way.

Hermione turned to the mirror and saw that her hair was sticking out in odd angles. Her skin looked pale, but as least her eyes were not so pronounced with sleep bags.

"No, I must've dozed off," Hermione said, while trying to fix her hair, but it was in vain. Hermione gave up and walked back to sit on the couch. She could hear Ginny oh-ing and ah-ing, when she walked into Hermione's room.

"This is a sweet room," Ginny said, coming over to sit on the couch. "I would kill to have this space in my final year." Ginny flopped down near Hermione. "Right, your time of moping and sleeping over is over. It's past lunch and we still need to get you a date for tonight. Now, do you have any possibilities?"

Hermione's head felt jumbled and she said the first name that came to her lips.

"Cormac McLaggen?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and said to her, in a condescending tone. "Are you really going to try that again?"

"Dean Thomas?"

"Nope, taken" Ginny informed, while shaking her head. "Lavender set him up with Padma."

"Seamus?"

"Hermione, come on, you know what he's like! He always likes to go as a bachelor, just in case he gets lucky" Ginny wagged her eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione racked her brains once again.

"Marcus Belby?"

"He is fencing for the other team."

"Ernie Macmillan?"

"Going on a date with Hannah." Hermione threw her hands in the air, in frustration. "I've got to say Hermione, Lavender has plan with you failing getting a date. Somehow, all the eligible boys you will think of are going to this party with a date already, except Cormac. Something is up" Ginny spoke seriously.

"Even Neville?" Hermione hopefully replied.

"Even Neville!" Ginny looked doubtful now. "You've got two choices, ask Cormac or don't." Hermione huffed and threw the blanket she had onto the chair.

"I guess, I'll be writing to Cormac." Hermione quickly scribbled a note to him. "Hooky?"

A crack sounded in the air and Hooky appeared near her trunk.

"Yes, Miss?" Hooky said, graciously.

"Could you please personal give this to Cormac McLaggen and await a reply?" Hermione handed her the folded note and with another crack, Hooky went on to her task.

Ginny jumped from the couch and strolled over to Hermione's trunk.

"Date or no date tonight, you need to look smoking for the party." Ginny began to shove things aside in Hermione's trunk and she pulled out different items of clothing.

"Ginny, I don't know anything about this party." Hermione said, exasperatedly as she sat down on the edge of her bed, while Ginny continued her search.

"Well, you remember, Terry Boot?" Ginny had pulled out a purple lacy shirt and was examining it. Hermione hummed in acknowledgment as Ginny threw the shirt aside and continued her search. "He's spent the summer abroad and has gone into full support of house unity. He decided to throw a welcoming year party for all the senior's in the Room of Requirement. He hopes that everyone will put aside their 'differences' and become friends." Ginny clicked her tongue, in annoyance.

"You don't approve?" Hermione said.

"House unity only works at these parties. It's like everyone gets together to forget about their past or dwell in it with others. It's good for us, but it doesn't work. As soon as the party is over, Gryffindors and Slytherins go back to the same old terms. It hasn't worked so far, so why would one more party make a difference?" Ginny managed to free some black material stuck between two books. "Aha! This is what we need! Now, go shower and I'll have you ready in no time."

Hermione grunted at Ginny's enthusiasm and made her way to the bathroom. Turning the shower to a steaming temperature, she peeled off her layers before stepping under the water. The water scolded her skin, but it chased away the last of the sleepiness that was lingering.

Hermione thought about what Ginny had said. It was true, differences were forgotten at these parties. It was a safe zone, especially for the ones that had survived the war. No judgement, just an escape of bliss.

Gathering soap in her hands she scrubbed her skin clean and proceeded to wash her hair thoroughly. Once finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel. She wiped the mirror clean of steam and took in her tired reflection. _That as good as it's good get,_ she sadly thought to herself. She stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her; only to see a fistful of underwear shoved towards her face.

"What the-?" Hermione pulled herself back just in time, from almost being punched in the face.

"Don't argue. Just put on these," Ginny demanded. Hermione took the offending items and closed the bathroom door again, to put on the midnight blue and matching panties. Once on, she re-wrapped her towel and walked back out to Ginny.

Hermione was startled once more, when she opened the door. But, this time by Hooky.

Hooky was being chased by a eager Ginny and Hooky rushed to the bathroom door when Hermione opened the door. Hooky held a note in hand and quickly placed it into Hermione's grip.

"There you are, Miss" Hooky looked back at Ginny with a smirk on it's face. "Anything else, Miss?"

"No, thank you, Hooky." Hooky disappeared with a crack as Hermione unfolded the note and caught a glimpse of it before Ginny snatched it from her.

" _Hermione,_

 _I'd be delighted to accompany to this evenings festivity._

 _I'll meet you there at 8:30pm._

 _Looking forward to getting reacquainted with your lips._

 _Cormac."_

Ginny blanched back from note. "Urgh, his nerve! Getting reacquainted with your lips." Ginny scrunched up face in disgustment.

"Now, you know why I avoid the male population at this Hogwarts." Hermione looked at her knowingly.

"They are all not that bad." Ginny patted a chair that she had set up for Hermione. Ginny gathering her make-up and hair products to start working on Hermione.

Hermione flopped heavily into the chair.

"Ginny, you have Harry. I have no one." Ginny paused in her work and looked deeply in Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione felt tears well up and her hands began to shake. "I lost Ron to-

"Hey, don't. She's a bitch and if my brother wants to treat you like this. He doesn't deserve you" Ginny spoke firmly to her and reached out to squeeze her hand tightly. Hermione could only stiffly nod at her words, while trying to keep the tears at bay.

Ginny resumed doing Hermione's make-up and hair.

Hermione felt the brushes touch her face and heard Ginny humming as she did her task. But Hermione had phased out and stared blanking out the window; seeing birds chirp and fly by her window.

"Close your eyes." Hermione obliged and Ginny began to dust her eyes with powder. "Open" Ginny checked Hermione's eyeshadow and nodded approvingly.

"Do you have a preference with your hair?" Ginny was finishing the last touches on Hermione's make-up. She shook her head as stomach rumbled loudly. Ginny lifted her eye-brows in disbelief.

"When did you last eat?" Ginny said disbelievingly. Hermione shrugged softly. "Hermione, call Hooky now." Ginny said, almost growling.

"Hooky?" she called out; Hooky appeared immediately. "Would you, please make some sandwiches for us to eat?"

"Right away, Miss." Hooky gave a short bow and left.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Hermione" Ginny lectured her as she began to fiddle with Hermione's hair. "You are an Alpha and in your final year. Eating and sleeping properly will be necessary."

"I know." Hermione felt like a child being lectured by a parent. "I'm sorry, I'll try better."

"I know you will, because you are Hermione Granger." Ginny was pushing pins into her hair. "And you would have some friends kicking your ass, if you forget." Ginny stepped in front of her and fixed a stray curl. Ginny was holding a piece of black cloth in her hands; she placed it in Hermione's hands.

"All done!" Ginny smiled beaming at her and began to practically pushing Hermione out of the chair to the bathroom door. "Get changed and then check yourself out."

Hermione let the towel slip off her and finally, worked out that the black cloth was a dress. She stepped into the dress and pulled the straps to the correct positions. When the dress seemed comfortable, she gazed into the mirror and was unrecognisable.

The black dress hugged to her waist line and flared in the skirt. The neckline dipped to a teasing, but modest dip. Her unruly brown curls were tamed to soft-tendril waves and shimmered in the light. The make-up Ginny had done was simple. The smoky eye-shadow pronounced Hermione's brown eyes and her lips were highlighted with bright pink lipstick. She couldn't believe it was her. She hadn't dressed up like this since the Yule Ball. She felt beautiful.

She went back out to Ginny and was about to thank Ginny profusely, when she had to burst out with laughter. Ginny was obviously starving. She was holding a sandwich in each hand and was chewing very unladylike.

Ginny's eyes scrunched in annoyance when she saw Hermione laughing.

"Laugh all you want. I'm starving" Ginny continued her manic eating. Hermione continued to chortle at Ginny as she collected a sandwich.

Hermione assisted Ginny get ready for the party by judging her outfits. Ginny ended up choosing a short dark red strapless dress.

Ginny was just smearing on her lip gloss, when Hermione dusted off the last sandwich. Between her and Ginny, they managed to finish the plate of sandwiches. She felt her stomach protest with the amount of food; making her realise how little she had been eating.

Glancing at the time quickly, she saw it was 7:45pm. When Hermione reminded Ginny of the time, Ginny began yelping about meeting Harry in five minutes, near the Gryffindor entrance. So, in a rush, the girls grabbed their flats and slipped them on before stepping out the door. Ginny and Hermione ran down the curving hallway, almost crashing into Harry as he stepped out from behind the Fat Lady.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" He said, jokingly while holding up his hands, in surrender.

Ginny reached for him and quickly gave him a kiss. "In case, you forgot me."

Harry gave Ginny a bright smile and slid his hands around her waist. Hermione felt her stomach simmer in envy. She glanced at her feet to give them some privacy. She looked back up to see Harry whispering something in Ginny's ear. Ginny blushed at Harry and peck him on the lips once again before grabbing his hand and turning back towards Hermione.

"So….you ready to go?" Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"Yes, I am. If you's are done, that is." Hermione arched an eye-brow at them and saw a pink blush colour their faces. Harry jerked his head in acknowledgement and set the pace for the three of them.

Hermione looked back to look for Ron, when she realised that he wasn't there. He wasn't going to be around her or this type of situation, because of Lavender. She didn't want to think gloomy thoughts before this evenings party. But, it was habit. She couldn't just make her heart stop thinking about the boy she loved for so long.

* * *

The group approached the crowded entrance of the Room of Requirement and saw Terry Boot, standing near the entrance. He was greeting all that entered his loud gathering. Harry, Ginny and Hermione joined the que lulling through the doors.

"Harry, Hermione! So glad you could make it." Terry reached out and shook their hands, a large grin displaying on his face. "Ginny, you will mind your hands, won't you?" Terry said, jokingly to her.

Ginny's face was contorting to anger.

"Don't worry, Terry. I'll be watching her." Harry said, quickly and tried to drag Ginny pass Terry before she did something, especially something violent.

Hermione stepped through the doors and her ears were blared with hammering music. The smell of sweating bodies and liquor graced her nose.

When a loud welcoming went off, she saw a rush of people come to greet her and Harry. Harry murmured a few greeting and waved to the crowd, before he shouldered his way to the more quieter area of the party.

Hermione sighed a relief once away from the crowd. Someone shoved a drink into her hand.

"Cheers, Hermione" Ginny clinked her cup with Hermione's and drain it in one sip. Hermione looked down and saw a red slushy mix stirring in the cup. She took a slow sip and almost choked on the liquor. She coughed and banged her hand on her chest.

 _"What a way to start the night. Liquor courage thought._ " Her mind flickered to the thought of dealing with Cormac. She took another bold sip.

* * *

Draco couldn't get away. Especially from her.

Her high pitched voice would not escape his god damn ears.

What didn't she understand? The arranged marriage was called off. She could stop pretending to want him. But, he knew she only wanted his money and fame of the Malfoy name.

"After this year, yes" Pansy said, boasting to her skanky crowd of listeners. "We were thinking of small wedding and then, a wonderful honeymoon. Somewhere tropical." The other Slytherin girls cooed with jealousy. He clenched his fist tightly.

"You alright, mate?" slurred his best mate, Blaise Zabini.

He had been best friends with Draco before and after the dark war. He knew how relieved Draco had felt when the marriage was called off. The blurry night of celebration flashed through his mind. He knew how eased Draco was, when it was called off because the death of Lucius. Lucius, another Death Eater, lost in the war. Always trying to control Draco's life. Draco didn't even mourn for him. Lucius had deserved it, by anyone's standards.

"She should shut up" Draco took a swig from the dark liquid. Blaise turned his head and saw Pansy sitting with her posse. Blaise swayed in his seat slightly as he turned back to Draco. Draco tensed every time Pansy's voice drifted over the music. Draco was gonna snap soon, if she didn't quit.

"You knew she would have trouble letting this go" Blaise said, seriously. Draco blanched at him.

"She thinks the arrangement was all my idea!" Draco hissed at Blaise. "It wasn't. She was just a good fuck" He drained his cup and then, Draco stood up quickly.

"Come on." He grunted at Blaise. Blaise ceremoniously finished his drink and trailed after Draco.

Draco elbowed his way up to the supply table and poured himself a generous portion of Fire Whiskey into a red cup. He looked at choice of mixers, none to his taste. He heard Pansy's voice again. He looked over his shoulder to see her and her minions, coming his way.

 _"Fuck it"_ he thought. He drained his cup. The liquor warmed his chest and he grabbed the bottle. The crowd roared a greeting and saw the Golden Trio enter. Well, two parts of the Golden Trio. The _Never-Dying_ Potter and _Know-It-All_ Granger. He scoffed at them.

He used the crowd's interference and Blaise's distraction to escape from Pansy. He wandered around the party, before stealing into a bathroom. He closed the door to finally get some quiet. He relaxed against the door. His father's last words echoing in his head.

 _"Don't let us down, Draco. The Malfoy name…. The Dark Lord…"_

He shook his head to clear it and swallowed another mouthful of the burning whiskey.

* * *

The music felt like it was vibrating through her body that indulged her to a complete relaxation.

Mind you, it could've been the several shots of whiskey that Ginny convinced her to do that helped her relax.

She nodded her head to the beat and tried to listen to the conversation floating around her.

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the group. The group consisted of Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Michael, Dean and Padma. They had managed to seize a seating area large enough for their group. She was sandwiched between Michael and Harry.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Dean. "Football can be way better game than Quidditch."

"I don't know, kicking a ball around sounds pretty boring" said Michael, disbelieving. Ginny, Padma and Harry laughed at Dean's widen eyes and gaping mouth.

Hermione glanced over to see Neville and Luna, leaning into each other and having a quiet discussion. She smiled, thinking that they were a little cute, but a bit thick about their interests. Neville had been sweet on Luna since they were junior's.

"Hermione?" She saw Ginny standing up. "Drink?"

Hermione got to feet, slightly swaying and follow Ginny through the crowd to the busy drink table. Once reaching the table, she filled her cup with the slushy mixture once again. Ginny poured whiskey and sculled it in one hit.

"Ballsy, Weasley?" Blaise appeared across the table, smirking at them. "Remind me why we couldn't be friends?"

"I could name a number of things, Zabini" Ginny said, in an annoying tone to him. "It usually with me beating you. Like with Quidditch, prettiness, drinking-"

"Drinking? You think you can beat me in drinking?" Blaise said, sounding surprised.

"Absolutely" Ginny replied, confidently.

Blaise finished his cup and placed it on the table. He grabbed a bottle. Ginny placed her empty cup next to his and gave him a hard stare.

"I'll be with others, Ginny." Hermione turned to walk away. She did not want to see how this mess turned out; Blaise was beginning to pour the shots.

"Hermione! Give me 5 minutes, before you tell Harry." Ginny called out to her.

"Wow, Weasley. Think you'll lose that quickly" Blaise said, perfectly knowing it would egg her on.

"Make it 10" Ginny didn't remove her eyes off Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking back to the group.

She noticed that Dean and Padma had disappeared. Harry and Michael were chatting about the upcoming Defensive training and Luna and Neville were still in their own world.

"So, where's your date, Hermione?" The voice of hell sounded from behind her.

She turned to see Ron, drinking from a cup slowly. His eyes were hazy from too much alcohol. His arm was wrapped around the she-devil, that seemed possible possessed with her leering. Lavender stumbled on her too high neon-yellow heels, before approaching Hermione.

"Where is he, huh?"

Lavender's sweetly perfume assaulted Hermione's senses.

"He….must be late." Hermione's confidence began to wane, even liquid courage couldn't stop her from being frighten of Lavender's possible wrath.

Lavender did not seem surprised with Hermione's comment. "McLaggen, right?"

Hermione fumbled with her cup.

"Yes. He did say you were a little desperate, but sadly, he's with Parvati" Lavender said, in a knowing voice. "Look, how sweet are they together?"

Lavender pointed over to the right and Hermione could not stop her head from swivelling in that direction. There, on the couch, was Cormac practically trying to swallow Parvati's face with his lips.

Hermione was stunned by the sight but, it didn't stop her feet or her mouth.

"Cormac!" she shouted over the blaring music. Cormac, eventually, removed his lips from Parvati's and looked at her with confusion. "I, I…..What's this? You….You said you'd be my date." She tried to hide the desperation from her voice.

Cormac raised his eye-brows. "Hate to say this, Hermione but, I said no. I've already got company for this evening." Parvati's grin seemed to turned into a smirk at that comment.

"No," Hermione couldn't believe it. "You said, to meet at 8:30pm and you were wanting…" She couldn't finish the sentence, knowing it would put her in a more embarrassing situation.

"Like I said, I told you no. Find some other last-minute date, Granger. I'm busy." With that, Cormac resumed whatever he was doing with Parvati. Hermione felt her jaw drop in shock.

"No one wants you, Hermione. You might as well get use to being not wanted." Lavender's voice whispered in her ear. She turned to face Lavender, to give her a piece of her mind.

"I am wanted. I have friends, just like you" Hermione proudly told her.

Lavender just shook her head at Hermione. "No one wants you. You are pathetic. They feel sorry for you. You are a fucking bitch that they only put up with just to get by with their studies."

"No…That's not true," Hermione felt a sense of panic flutter in her chest. She felt her eyes sting and her throat constrict. She didn't want to hear any more of this.

Hermione pushed past Lavender and halted at the sight of Ron. She had forgotten he was there. He was staring everywhere, but at her.

"You're not going to do anything. You're not going defend me?" Ron looked at her then. His bright blue eyes turned cold.

"Can't defend you, if she is speaking the truth" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You always look down at me. Always making me feel stupid. Like I was never good enough, but I was wrong. Lavender showed me that you were never good enough for me."

Hermione felt the crack in the damn begin to expand. Then, Lavender pushed the flood with her final comment.

"Face it, Granger. No man will want you, if you make them feel stupid. If you are not good enough for them."

The noise of the room flooded into her senses as she pushed past Ron. She heard someone call her name, but, she didn't stop.

The tears were threatening to spill and she needed to getaway. She didn't want to show how much those words had broken her soul. She saw a closed door and rushed towards it.

She wrenched the door open and slammed it shut. Flicking out her wand, she quickly spelled the door to lock. Once she done that, she felt the sobs rise in her chest. She grasped for breath to control her emotions as she walked backwards into the room further.

She suddenly tripped on something warm and tumbled over it. The crash of a light sounded in her ears. Her world was in darkness. She heard a low groan sound come from the body she tripped on. She was about cast 'Lumos', when she heard footsteps outside the door.

"What-"

"Shhh" she whispered, reaching out with her hand to settle them. She listened carefully.

She heard muffled voices and soon, they disappeared. She sighed in relief.

"Do you mind?" said the stranger. She snatched her hand back and realised she was nearly lying on this person in an awkward position.

"Sorry" She continued to whisper and tried to sit back up. Her foot accidentally kicked them in the leg and they gasped at the contact. "Sorry, sorry, just give me moment."

She felt two warm hands grab her by the waist and lift her up. Hermione untangled her legs quickly and the hands slowly eased her down, so she could be in a sitting position.

"Thanks" she breathed. She was sitting close enough next to them to feel their body heat radiated off their skin.

"Why are you whispering?" The voice muttering quietly near her ear. The bass hum in the voice indicated that she had definitely stumbled upon a boy on this bathroom floor.

She huffed before replying: "I'm hiding."

He chuckled, quietly. "Me too." There was a slosh of liquid from a bottle. Obviously, he came with supplies. Hermione wondered about her drink. She couldn't remember what she did with it, in her haste of escape.

"Are we going to continue to sit here in darkness?" He mumbled.

"If you don't mind" Hermione replied. She didn't mind sitting in this darkness.

The blackness surrounding her gave her comfort. It was like she was spiraling out of a dream, but if the light came on, the dream was real. She surveyed her emotions and it was a train wreck. She sniffed to hold back the tears. A cool, smooth surface bumped her arm. She tentatively reached out for it. It was a bottle and by the smell of it, Fire Whiskey.

She held the bottle to her lips and downed a mouthful of the whiskey. It burned the back of her throat and caused her eyes to water for a different reason. She quickly wiped her cheeks and handed back the bottle.

He took it back; their fingers accidentally meeting, which sent sparks up her arm. She jerked her hand back. She heard him shift in position. His knee bumping into hers, sending another round of sparks to her core.

"I'm not afraid of the dark" It was like he almost dared her to protest.

"No…. Some things are better in the dark" Did she just say that? Oh god. The bottle sloshed with movement and touched her hand again. She took it again and sipped. The burn wasn't so bad now, she thought as the bottle was past back.

Maybe she should slow down on her drinking. Yes, the alcohol was definitely influencing her body from being in the dark with a stranger.

"Anything you are hiding from though?" She felt puffs of breath hitting the side of her neck, causing goose bumps to decorate her skin.

"No" She lied, plain and simple. "Are you?" She turned her head towards him. Her eyes only finding more darkness, but she could swear she saw a flash of a grin.

"Well, a crazy ex." The sound of swallowed whiskey sounded once more.

"….Me too" she said, quietly. He hummed at her comment.

She opened her mouth to renew the conversation when his hand found her arm. He delicately traced his way up her arm and around her neck. His thumb massaging the side of her neck softly. She could feel her body melting under his hands.

"I don't think…." Lips brushed against hers.

"Don't think" He muttered, before pressing his lips more forcefully this time. She felt the sparks ripple through her body. She tenderly touched his face with her hands before surrendering her hands to the need of roaming his upper half. The building heat simmered to an aching burn.

She shuddered with delight when he slowly slipped in a bit of his tongue into her mouth. It enticed her to want more. With boldness, she pulled away from the kiss for a moment to climb onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and used his tongue to massage hers. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue and it made her blood boil. He groaned into her mouth when her back arched into him and she ran her hands through his hair.

His lips left her mouth and began trailing a fire over her neck and collarbone. He explored her neck vigorously and paid special attention to the areas that made her squirm. She felt her body shudder when he nipped her neck, leaving love bites in his wake.

Hermione's body reacted to the desire coursing with pure instinct. Her hips rolled into his and wiggled to relieve some tension. She felt something hard between them and he would groan every time she grinded against it. Grabbing his face, she pulled him for another passionate kiss. A hand on her hip slowly journeyed towards her breasts and teased her through her dress.

Hermione couldn't believe the pleasure coursing through her veins and he didn't seem want to stop either.

Whether it was the whiskey or the sense of zealous urgency between them, neither of them heard the door open. Neither of them heard the initially gasps or breaking of glass.

She can only recall a dull light in the corner of her eye that made her widen them to realise that it wasn't dark anymore. She saw platinum blond hair glaring back at her as she pulled away and lustful silver eyes met her golden brown ones.

"DRACO!"

"Hermione?"


	4. Consequence

**Chapter 4 – Consequence  
**

He didn't really understand how it all happened. His sluggish brain couldn't figure out the exact details. It happened in a momentous rush. Here, he was minding his own business, drinking his frustration away, when a soft, warm female tangled themselves in his legs.

Honestly, he did not know that it was Granger. Her voice was soft, her touch willing and her luscious curls…urgh _. I shouldn't be thinking about the Mudblood this way_. He was so use to having a screaming matching with her that she was unrecognisable in the dark.

He only went to the bathroom to get drunk and forget about Pansy. _The stupid bint._

His body enjoyed Granger's company in the dark. Though, if he'd know it was her, it would've played out differently. He would've told to rightly fuck off. But instead, his body was raptured by her passion. _Definitely should not think about the Mudblood this way._

Mind you, in his drunken state of mind, you would think that everyone would be a little lenient on his behaviour and the fact that he had no clue on who she was. But, no.

When reality, meaning Potter, opened to the door, there was a rude awakening. One hand deep in her curls and the other cupping her breast, Granger was ripped away from him. She stumbled to her feet, with the assistance of Potter. Draco felt frozen in place with the loss of warmth.

Granger's face glazed over in shock and if Potter's eyes could kill, Draco would be buried six-feet down. He felt a hand grab his arm and tugged him vivaciously to his feet.

"Draco! Let's go" Pansy began to tugged him out of the bathroom and went through the growing crowd at the doorway. Draco glanced back to see Granger, still in shock and receiving a some-what scold from Potter. His eyes met Granger's; her golden eyes still shell-shocked. _Maybe she was more gone than he is._

Whispers broke out when he exited the room. He glared at the crowd; some easily scared and went away, others meeting his eyes daringly.

Pansy abruptly came to a stop near her group of skanks.

"Draco, what the fuck?" Pansy leered towards him with hands on hips. Her eyes stormed of rage. "Why were you with that Mud-bitch? And, and, and letting her romp you!" She sneered with disgustment.

"First off, Pansy, fuck off" He said, in annoyance. He absently massaged his temple with his left hand as, Pansy jerked back in surprise. "You're not my mother, don't tell me what to do."

"I can, especially with who you are touching. You are mine, Draco!" Pansy hissed in her anger. She quickly looked back at her posse. The group was observing their fight and animatingly murmuring between each other. Draco felt a rage wash over him.

"How many times, do I have to tell you? We are fucking over!" He practically screamed at her. He felt his body shake with rage and his wand hand twitched. "Our arrangement was cancelled the moment my father dropped dead. You knew I never wanted this, you knew it was his idea. So, piss off and find some other rich boy to pant over."

He saw Pansy face fall, but he didn't care. He elbowed his way through the crowd and stormed through the exit and marched down the corridor. He was seething in his mind and the alcohol only strengthen his rage.

"Well, you know how to do a dramatic break-up." Draco jerked to a stop and saw Blaise, slowly trailing after him with a cigarette in hand.

"Fuck off, Blaise." Draco continued his journey towards the dorms. He heard Blaise's laughter echo off the stone walls and follow him until he threw himself into his bed.

* * *

"Did he force you? Hermione, did he hurt you?" Harry had his hands on her shoulders and slightly shook her, in his anger. She didn't respond; her brain ceased its function since her lips met his…Malfoy's. Did that really just happen?

Her eyes roamed the room until she saw Malfoy being dragged away by Pansy. His eyes still lingering on hers. Yep, it did happen. She felt her body by shaken once again.

"God damn it, Hermione! Answer me! If that bastard did somethi-"

"No." She faintly whispered. "No, he didn't force me" She wavered slightly on her feet. Another pair of hands grabbed her arm, she turned and saw Ginny, supporting her.

"You and me will need talk later. Let's get you some water" Ginny said, softly.

Ginny and Harry cautiously lead her towards the bathroom's exit. Hermione saw that a crowd was waning at the bathroom exit. Though, a few students stopped in astonishment when they saw Harry, Ginny and Hermione coming out.

She didn't get it. It was only a kiss, even if it was with Malfoy.

"Ginny, why is everyo-?"

"OH! RON!" Hermione whipped her head towards the sound. Lavender was clutching her shirt, that had a red stain weeping down it. Ron had spilt his drink on her. Hermione couldn't understand why. But, Ron's eyes had bulged out when he saw her step out of the bathroom, and his face was reddening by the second.

Lavender was oblivious to his reaction and was trying to wipe the drink off her.

"Ron, this is cashmere! Do you know how hard it is to get stains out of cashmere?!" Ron continued to ignore Lavender and his spilt drink. He dropped his cup and stomped towards Hermione.

"Him? You slummed yourself with him?" Ron spat out, in fury.

"Listen, Ron-"Harry started.

"Don't Harry! This is all her!" Ron pointed his finger, wildly at her.

"What…Ron, I don't understand." She stammered out. "It was just a kiss."

"Are you joking with me, right now? I can't even look at you." Ron scoffed at her one more time, before pushing his way through the crowd and walked away from her. Hermione could only stare after him, in confusion.

"You get this one, Hermione." Lavender suddenly appeared, in front of her. The red stain stood out vibrantly on her shirt as she leaned forward to say her next comment. "But watch yourself."

Lavender turned and whipped her hair, for a dramatic flair and trudged after Ron. Hermione felt more confused than ever.

"Harry, can you get some water for Hermione, please?" Ginny pleaded to Harry. He nodded eagerly and left the girls near the bathroom. Ginny gently pushed Hermione back into the bathroom and closed the door. Whipping her wand out, Ginny casted a quick Lumos.

"Explain" Ginny said, in a serious tone.

"Ginny, everything happened so fast. I went in here to hide from Lavender and…Ron. He said, some awful things and every single one of them was true. I'm not good enough for him." Her words slurred slightly. Hermione put her head in her hands as she felt her throat constrict of tears. She felt the room spin and the only thing keeping her steady was Ginny's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I didn't know that Malfoy was in here. I just ran in here and tripped on him. Everything was dark, and we started talking. I was talking with the bloody ferret; can you believe it? And, and, and then we were snogging."

"Just like that?"

"It just happened. We were snogging. Urgh, I was snogging Malfoy." The room swayed once again. Hermione felt like she was babbling. Her mouth wouldn't stop pouring out nonsense. But Ginny sat there, steadying Hermione and listening. "Merlin…my head. How did you and Harry find me, especially along with Pansy?"

"Well, Blaise and I were on our fourth shot when we were interrupted by Pansy, who came in a puff about Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes at her own comment. "Harry found me and told me about the run-in you had. We went off to find you" Ginny was talking very patiently and running her fingers through Hermione's hair. She felt as if she was being lulled to sleep. "Harry just opened the door, when Blaise and Pansy approached from behind. Pansy dropped her glass, in shock. You should've seen her face" Ginny giggled.

"Is it a big deal me kissing Malfoy?"

Ginny hummed before saying: "It's more that he's Malfoy and you're Hermione. Some people will still see the war and the house rivalry. But, it was just a kiss, right?

Her mind flashed through the passion she had felt with him. The way he nipped her neck, the way he worshipped her body. She felt a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, just a kiss" She whispered, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The noise of the party broke the sudden silence when Harry opened the door, carrying a cup of water. He handed to Hermione; his green eyes looking concerningly at her. She nodded her in thanks and took a slow sip.

"Don't worry about Ron, Mione. You know, he's only being this way, because of Lavender" Harry murmured to her. She shook her head at his comment.

"No, Harry. He told the truth. I've always looked down at him" Her voice grew thick as she spoke. "I'm a horrible person. He deserves someone better than me, even if it is Lavender."

Harry was at a loss to say. He never had seen Hermione this defeated. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Hermione, with Malfoy-" he started, when she abruptly stood up; her body swaying to gain balance.

"I'm tired. I'm leaving." Hermione had enough. She really was tired. She couldn't deal with the million and one questions about the snogging session with Malfoy. It was just a kiss! Couldn't everyone understand that! Heavens, Ginny always wants her to loosen up and the one time she does something out of character, she is condemned. "I'll see you's later."

"Mione! Wait!" Harry called out. But, Hermione had already set her cup on the counter and walked back out to the party. Lights were flashing violently with the bass line of the music.

She felt numb as she walked through the crowd. The world was rapidly spinning as she fought to gain her poise. Her eyes blurred around the room and saw people stop and stare at her. They didn't even bother to hide their gossip.

 _Maybe too much whiskey, indeed._ She giggled at her own thoughts as her eyes closed.

 _"…Hermione…..Malfoy…..couldn't keep off each other"_

 _"No... she wouldn't do that..."_

 _"….She's a skanky try hard…He's wasted on her…"_

 _"House rivalry…it could never happen…"_

 _"…Can't believe he did that…"_

She knew she was hearing the beginning of the concocted tales of herself and the Slytherin Prince. Her reputation could be worse, and she rolled her eyes internally. Someone bumped into her and it sent her stomach rolling in discomfort.

"Get over here, you freak" A small hand grabbed her arm tightly; their nails scratching her skin. Hermione opened her eyes to see Pansy drag her to a small corner. She groaned out loud.

The whiskey running its course in her blood and the feeling of weightless was fading. Her body felt heavy and her feet tripped into the corner. She slumped against the wall, feeling the cool concrete on her skin.

"Are you even listening you, Mud-bitch?" Pansy screeched at her. Hermione cocked one eye opened and shrugged her shoulders with disinterest. She just wanted to go to bed.

Nails sharply dug into her chin when Pansy firmly grabbed her face, Pansy seem positively seething. Hermione could only laugh at her.

"Shut up and listen good, Draco is mine. Stay away from him, if you know what's good for you" Pansy clawed her chin a little harder. Hermione could only lift an eye-brow at Pansy's comment and giggle more.

"I said, shut up!" Pansy roughly shoved Hermione's head back into the concrete wall and she saw stars dance in her eyes. "You have know idea what I've done to get into the Malfoy family. I will not have my chances ruined by a midnight romp with a Mud-blood. Draco will see how much better I am. You are nothing, compared to me!"

Hermione's head was pressed more firmly against the wall with every passing second during Pansy's rant. She could swear this party was getting better and better by the minute too. Frankly, she was getting over all the drama. She just wanted to drink some more whiskey and fall in a blissfully sleep. This drama was all Malfoy's fault; he kissed her.

 _Exactly!_ she thought. _He did make the first move! Huh!_ _Wait, is she still raving?_

Hermione's brain started pay attention to Pansy then. "….are a pathetic, know-it-all mudblood, that needs to learn her place in the hierarchy. Even if you fuck him, you will always be beneath me!" Hermione felt spit land on her face and her hand reached up slowly to delicately to wipe it off. Pansy's face had flushed to a bright pink during her outburst.

"Are you breathing?" Hermione asked her, curiously.

"What!" Pansy look stunned and her nails stopped digging into Hermione's chin. "What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Are you breathing?" she asked again.

"Of course, I am" Pansy hissed at her.

"Good" Hermione felt a smirk grow across her face. "Then, that will tell you how pathetic you are being. You, Pansy Parkinson, worried about losing Malfoy to me. It's absurd…or telling on how close you are to losing him." Pansy's face whitened briefly at Hermione's last comment, before her face contorted to angry features.

"Listen here, you littl-"

"Or maybe you have lost him…" A smirk was firmly plastered on Hermione's face this time. Pansy blanched back again, and Hermione used the advantage. She knocked the Pansy's arm upwards that was pinning her against the wall. With Hermione's free hand, she shoved Pansy out of her way and quickly hooked her ankle in between Pansy's legs as she stepped backwards in shock. Thus, causing Pansy to fall to the ground in an ungracious manner. Hermione watched her fall and stepped towards her. She leaned over Pansy and said:

"Piss off, Pansy and waste your words on someone who wants your prize."

And without a second thought, Hermione finally found her poise and walked out of the party to her awaiting warm, luxurious bed.

* * *

 _ **I know, I'm cruel. It is a short chapter, but the character growth!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews and I'll keep up the writing.**_


	5. Secrets Left Better Unsaid

**Chapter 5 – Secrets Left Better Unsaid**

A dull ache filled her brain and the lights were annoying bright in the room. She groaned in frustration and hid deeper in the duvet. The darkness swallowed her, and she relaxed in its depths.

But the annoying light had woken her. The dull ache warped into a pounding headache. Her bladder also started to protest greatly. She grumbled loudly again and rolled onto her back. She wasn't ready to wake up. She wasn't ready to get out of bed. She hadn't felt this bad since last year's Quidditch final, when Gryffindor won once again, and someone had heavily spiked the pumpkin juice.

Seamus was never going to be in charge in getting food and drinks for a Quidditch after-party. And, Ginny was never going to be responsible for looking after Hermione at a party. Her mind was fogged on the exact details of the party. She recalls entering the party, dancing with Ginny and drinking several shots of whiskey with Ginny.

And seeing Ron, and then running into a dark room…? Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Did she?

She didn't, no, no, no. She didn't!

Her hand flew to her mouth, in shock. The hazy details of the party started becoming clearer. She remembered his mouth on hers and his hands gripping her hips tightly. Most importantly, her reaction to him.

Oh, she was so horrified. He must think she was desperate. She groaned once again and rolled into her sheets as she felt herself flush in embarrassment. She was never drinking whiskey again, especially with Ginny.

Wait...Her mind was rushing to connect the dots. Wasn't Malfoy drinking? She remembered a touch of the bottle in the dark. Yes! Brilliant! Maybe he drank too much and wouldn't remember the night either. These thoughts gave her a sense of hope.

Then, she remembered Harry interrupting them, Ron's reaction and the gawking crowd. She felt even more horrified. Oh, jeez. Everyone knew now. She was sure of it. The rumour wheel at the school would turn at any small factor. It was probably turning vigorously with the news of her and Malfoy. It was something she felt that she would need to avoid, for as long as possible. The greatest urge came over her to stay in bed for the rest of the weekend. But her mother's voice came into her head: "The music plays on, Hermione, even if you are ready to face it. Just learn to dance to the tune."

Her mother was right, so, with great reluctance, she rose out of bed and dragged herself to relieve her bladder. Even with the thrumming headache, Hermione was going to try to dance with the music being played.

* * *

If you think about the qualities that should be demonstrated by a Gryffindor, the ones that come to mind are fearlessness, valour and courage. How would these qualities be shown? Through acts of bravery and heroism. For example, during the dark war, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed into a flaming Muggle homes to save several of the Muggles from injury as Death Eaters attacked the village. Then, in her Junior year, Ginny and her aided Luna in rescuing young Thestrals from idiotic Freshman, who thought that they needed to see a 'death' of a Thestral to see them. Ginny and Hermione had received severe bruises from stones as they tried to herd the Thestrals away. So, it's easy to see that Hermione has exhibited these traits on several occasions. Today, would not be one of them.

She was slyly slinking her way down to the Great Hall. Hiding in every shadow and alcove, that would avoid student contact. She was still following her mother's advice, but she was just dancing in a very off-beat way. She approached the home straight and rushed to flatten herself against the Great Hall door, before peering around it. Everything seemed to be quite normal. Students chatting to fellow peers in the appropriate houses. Lunch displayed scrumptiously. Dumbledore and a few faculty members gracing the room with their presence. She could spot Harry, sitting near Ginny at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly to their other friends.

Hermione re-flattened herself against the door. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths.

 _"Come on, Hermione. It's just like any other lunch, where you didn't snog Malfoy and the whole school probably knows about it."_ She quickly checked the Hall once again. _"Okay, here we go."_

She pushed herself off the door and began to stroll into the Hall at a brisk pace. She was halfway to Harry and Ginny, when she started noticing the sea of turning heads and murmurs. Her pace slowed down to stop as her eyes skimmed the Hall. Nearly every student had their eyes glued to her and she felt a flush grace her cheeks. Her feet stumbled, and her brain screamed for her to run. But her eyes landed on Ginny, who gave Hermione a look of encouragement.

 _"Gryffindor courage, Hermione."_ She forced her feet to a walk and steeled herself as she continued walking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry shot her a small smile when she finally sat next to him. The murmurs from before were still ghosting her ears, when she smiled back and reached for the salad bowl. In her peripheral vision, she saw students were leaning over the table at a chance to glance her.

"Hey Mione!" Ginny whispered to her, from the other side of Harry, looking concerned. "What happened to you last night? How did you get back to your dorm?"

Hermione paused in serving her lunch and slowly lowered the tongs down. Merlin, she was never drinking again. She hated not remembering what transpired to her at parties.

"I thought you helped me back to my room." Hermione felt her brows scrunched together in confusion.

"No, you left Harry and I in the bathroom last night. We tried to find you, but we eventually thought that you had just left and went back to the dorm." Ginny told her.

"Oh, strange." Hermione replied and continued eating her salad. She chewed slowly and tried to jog her memory, but to no vail. Her memory was a simple haze. The whispers in the Hall suddenly died and she glanced up towards the Hall entrance and saw none other than the Slytherin Prince standing there. He smirked down at the crowd gazing at him. He boldly met their eyes; winking at several girls making them swoon as he strolled slowly to the Slytherin table.. She rolled her eyes and scoffed internally. His silver eyes suddenly met hers; she met his bravely and he cocked an eye-brow at her; his smirk grew. She narrowed her eyes at him. He winked at her over-dramatically. She felt her body flush and her curls got in her eyes when she whipped her head back towards her meal.

The murmurs picked up again and they sounded like an angry buzz of bees. She began to shove salad into her mouth and felt her cheeks ache with her chewing. She knew she shouldn't chance it, but she did. Malfoy finally sat with her fellow Slytherins and was still smirking her way. But, Pansy was shooting icicles towards her.

Hermione's mind flashed; she saw Pansy leaning close to her with intense eyes and spitting venom. _Oh…no…_

"Hermione, is it just me or is Pansy glaring at you, like in hopes you'll burst in flames?" Ginny said, while slowly peeling a wrapper off a muffin.

"I…think I ran into her on my out of the party" she mentioned, slowly. "I may have said something, not very nice to her." She pushed her now emptied bowl away slowly and decided she couldn't deal anymore with the constant stares. She felt her chest begin to constrict and ice-like feeling sinking in her stomach.

She was just getting out of her chair, when she heard yelling from across the Slytherin table.

Glancing up, she saw Pansy holding her face in her hands and her sobs could be heard from across the hall. Pansy's posse was crowding around her, rubbing her back affectionately and shooting looks of hatred towards Hermione. Malfoy had his back to Pansy; his face appeared to be tense with anger.

Hermione left a cloud of dust in her wake as she briskly walked out of the hall.

* * *

No one saw Hermione in the days leading up to the Sunday feast. She wanted to remain incognito as best as she could. How Gryffindor indeed. It was definitely turning into the worst possible year ever.

She didn't hide out in her dorm. She hid out in the most unjudged environment; the library.

Books could never judge her. They helped her gain knowledge and tell her stories of wonders. It was a world that she could dive deep into that endless possibilities. Her fellow Ravenclaw friends could understand her love for books and thirst for knowledge. But her fellow Gryffindors, some found her quality endearing or…thoroughly annoying.

She blew a stray hair out of her face at her thoughts. Re-adjusting the book on her jeans, she hid deeper behind her book tower fort. This was her favourite place in Hogwarts. A secret location she had found in her Freshman year.

Resting on a beanbag, she was surrounded by vast number of book towers that were spelled to rotate with novels everyday. The turrets loomed over her in a semi-circle and enclosed her to the nearest wall. The towers allowed her to peer through the book gaps to watch students passing by. The only way to access her secret fort, is by tickling the book spines closest to the walls or being a house-elf.

Hooky was a blessing.

Hooky regularly checked on Hermione and brought her supplies to survive the weekend. Hermione knew it would be the Sunday feast soon and there would be the big announcement of Alphas and whatever.

But, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Ron or Lavender. It was a dagger into her heart; the one boy she trusted, the one boy she loved, turned against her for a tramp. It made her angry beyond anything. It would made her body shake with the loss. She shouldn't be thinking about this, but she was.

 _God damn, these thoughts!_ She thought, wiping her eyes quickly, before the tears ruined the text. She slumped back into her bean bag and breathed deeply for the emotions and thoughts to pass.

She regrettable started thinking about the thing that happened with Malfoy.

She was crazy; she was stupid; she felt like one of those girls reminiscing over small details of a damn kiss. A kiss, with Malfoy, nonetheless. Walking down the hallways, hearing the whispers of the party, hearing the whispers about Ron and her. She couldn't take it so, she hid.

She burrowed herself in book, after book. Her clock was soon to chime and she would need to go to the Great Hall. But, she rubbed her eyes and squeezed them tightly shut. She was just focusing back on _Covered Magical Creature Crimes_ by Martin Marshall, when a loud cracking noise startled her.

"Miss, miss! Hooky is warning you!" Hooky said, frantically and began to tug her book out of Hermione's hands. "Mr. Potter is coming. He is looking for you."

Hooky placed her book back onto the shelf, as Hermione let out a large sigh.

" _Damn, Harry."_ She thought, as she slowly got to her and stretched out her back. She tried to help Hooky put the books away, but Hooky shushed and hurried her away. Hermione watched the last book slide back into its original tower position, when she heard footsteps approaching in the distance. Tucking her wand in her sleeve, she walked quietly towards the sound. Her and Harry rounded the shelf into the main corridor at the same time. Harry stopped short, as Hermione continued her approach towards him.

"Hey" she said, quietly and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Hooky told me that you would be here" Harry's eyes darted around her face. She hoped her eyes weren't puffy and red from before. "The feast, it is starting soon."

Hermione nodded and started to wringed her hands. But, she stopped as Harry's face flashed concern. _Damn, her nervous habits were so telling._

"Hermione….Ginny and I were worried. I've been wanting to find you, since Friday morning. But Ginny told me to give you space." Harry informed her. "Well, more, she forced me."

"Mmm…Ginny is right. I needed space" Hermione told Harry as she shifted on her feet. "But, I think I'm ready. I mean, I am ready for tonight." She tried to sound confident. She wanted to feel confident…or at least to survive the night, without looking like mess.

She took a deep breath, before forcing a grin onto her face to persuade Harry. Looping her arm through Harry's, she forced him towards the Great Hall. The trip to the Hall passed in a blur. Hermione remembers asking Harry about the new Quidditch team and what subject is he most excited about. But, the next thing she knew the doors were looming over her and the murmurs of the students floated to her ears.

She froze and her stomach dropped. Harry's movement tugged her forward and she stumbled on her feet. Harry glanced back at her with alarm. She couldn't speak; her eyes widen and her mouth kept moving like a gaping fish.

Harry looked at the doors, then back at her. An unknown look passed over his face, before he said: "Who are you?"

Her eyes snapped away from the door to Harry's bright eyes. "…What?"

"Who are you?" Harry said, seriously. "What is your name?"

"….Hermione…" she replied, confused.

"What is your name?" Harry said, again.

"Hermione Jean Granger" She said unsteadily. Harry put his hands on both her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, you are," Harry agreed, confidently. "Now, act like it. Remember who you are." Harry pulled back from her and Hermione's eyes were still locked onto Harry's as he held his arm out for her. And it was like something clicked in her brain and the world went in slow motion.

Her hand moved without thought and grasped Harry's arm. Then, the doors opened and light blinded her momentarily. The world thudded around her with her steps and her heartbeat as Harry and her progress through the Hall. The room blurred on the edges, but faces remained clear. Emotions of jealous, anger, malice, confusion, pity, sadness and friendliness were seen on the faces that glanced their way. It was in that moment that a wave over-swept her and everything became clear. Sound and sight rushed in clarity. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and she pushed on.

With every step, it was like a little piece of her old self harden her heart. Lifting her chin, she loosened her grip on Harry's hand slightly and now, set the pace. _Be Hermione Granger…even for a moment._

She sat down on the bench, next to Ginny and gripped the seat edge tightly with her hands. Her sense of gravity was still hazy; she didn't want to lose this fraction of herself that she had found. Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, quickly murmuring something in her ear. Ginny's lips twitched as Harry sat on other side of Ginny.

"So, while you were avoiding the world," Ginny began saying in a teasing tone, "the stories about you and Malfoy spread like fire. Of course, some tramp in her unsecure way, tried to convince everyone to believe some other baseless gossip," she quirked an eye-brow at Hermione, "What is Hermione Granger going to do?"

Eyes twinkling like a blue sea shone in her direction, a ghost of laughter present on his face. Every curve, every freckle familiar. Hands pushed the red wisps of hair out of eye-sight. Those lips warm, now looked cold. Hermione would never have Ron look at her like that again. She would never have Ron touch her like that again. Trust broken, truth revealed, and a hopeful fantasy turned to ruin. Her childhood love wrapped in the arms of a harlet, surrounded by the whispers and lies of her friends.

"We only know the version of someone that they have chosen for us to see," Her eyes focused on the anger in Lavender's eyes. Obviously, whatever she was twisting wasn't working. She smirked at Ginny. "I don't think I'll explain anything. I'll let the reputation of it all eat her up, bit by bit."

A bell sounded before Ginny could reply and food appeared on all the tables. Bellies started to fill as conversations changed. The excitement began to build for the announcement of the Alpha's and the mysterious news. Hermione spooned her last mouthful of treacle tart, before holding the cool goblet of pumpkin juice.

 _This was it._ Her thoughts turning melancholy. _She was going to be announced as an Alpha. A dream come true, for her freshman self. A road that will challenging. A road already filled with lost._ Ron seem to be animatedly talking to Dean and Seamus. One arm wrapped lightly around Lavender; his hand drawing inconsistently on skin. Hermione swallowed some pumpkin juice. _He doesn't care, so, I really shouldn't either._

A hush broke over the Hall. Dumbledore was in front of the staff table, eyes twinkling with observation. She placed down her drink, butterflies filing her stomach. She knew the order of call for Alpha's, house by house. No student seemed to be as nervous as she. Everyone appeared calm and ready. She huffed a stray hair and noticed Dumbledore had already started speaking.

"-characteristics that may seem hidden to others, but are demonstrated in a time of need, in a time that needs strength, honesty and belief. The Alpha's this year have been carefully selected by myself and the staff, we have no doubt that they will perform their duty. Not with the faith and forte of their own house, but of this university. The University of Hogwarts has been graced with many great witches and wizards for many, many years and will be for the years to come," Dumbledore smiled gently as the freshman students. He clapped his hands twice and a bronze coloured pin-cushion floated down from the enchanted ceiling. Shining in the candlelight, eight Greek-symbolled Alpha badges laid for all to see. The cushion slowed to a stop and wavered behind Dumbledore.

"Ravenclaw," He pronounced, two blue flame-like rings burned from the ground, on the top step, between the house tables and staff table. "Gryffindor…Hufflepuff…Slytherin," Red, gold and green flaring rings glowed in the Hall alongside the original circles. Hermione felt her throat begin to dry.

The last test to becoming Alpha; the Victor Circle. Essentially, to prove you are pure of heart to become an Alpha at Hogwarts, it uses its old magic to test and check you. If you are denied from the circle, you aren't worthy. It is considered a failure of a life-time; a shame you could never overcome. It has only happened a few times in the last century. Once, when Hermione was a Junior, a poor girl was rejected from the Victor Circle. She received so much humiliation that she left the wizard world completely and chose a muggle life.

Dumbledore approached the Ravenclaw's rings; the bronze cushion floating after him.

"Anthony Goldstein and Isobel MacDougal!" The pair seemed to shoot up out of their seats and approached their house coloured Victor Circles with eagerness. Both stepped through the blue flames and waited in the centre of the ring. Oxygen was held by all, but soon the moment was interrupted with slow clapping from Dumbledore. A slow building applause soon followed. Dumbledore smiled at Anthony and Isobel as he attached a bright blue Alpha badge to each of their robes. Dumbledore advanced to the Gryffindor circles.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" She glanced towards Harry, who gave her a brief nod and together, they slowly rose to their feet. The walk to the Victor Circles made her feel as if she was walking off a plank, one wrong step and she would be with the sharks. Sparing a look, Ron was clutching his cup tightly; he did not even raise his head for Harry. His blue eyes seemed like a dark, angry storm.

Her Victor Circle seemed to burn with the red light, when she got closer. Gulping a last breath of lioness courage, she and Harry stepped to the centre of their own rings simultaneously. A cool sensation washed over her; an ancient sense of magic enveloped her and searched her very soul. The feeling lasted a moment, before she was sucked back towards reality. She steadied her breath and was relieved to find herself in the circle still. Dumbledore did not acknowledge her presence; Harry appeared shell-shocked in his circle. His skin was paling and glimmering with sweat. Thoughts of disbelief crossed her mind, when Harry locked eyes with her. His shoulders sagging with relief. Dumbledore began the applause once again and soon, a bright red shiny badge was attached to Hermione's and Harry's robe. Smiling with relief, Hermione turned to face the house tables.

"Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillian!" The pair approached their golden circles with ease. Both were soon awarded with applause and bright golden Alpha badges. Hermione beamed a smile at Susie, when Dumbledore started walking towards the Slytherin rings.

"Tracey Davis and Draco Malfoy!"

 _Shit…_ she swore loud and clear in her head and the smile on her face fell away. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Even from this distance, she could see Ginny's shock, Lavender's gaping mouth and Ron's face becoming redder and redder, by the second. Hatred poured out Ron's eyes towards Malfoy. Was this Malfoy being Malfoy? Or…was this about the kiss? Ron's storming eyes landed on her. _Yes, this is about the kiss._

The Slytherin team were standing in their Victor Circles with sly confidence that almost made Hermione envious. Almost. A moment passed; applause sounded, and shiny green badges were pinned to their clothes. Davis and Malfoy rounded to face to the house tables. She saw a smirk grow on Malfoy's face and arrogantly stared at the audience. She almost snorted at his stance, but immediately halted her actions. Good first impression, indeed.

"Hogwarts was spoken. Your Alphas have been chosen," Dumbledore declared this with some sharpness. His eyes gazing at the students. Ron didn't appear to be the only one ruffled by Malfoy becoming an Alpha. "I put trust in them to be responsible and dutiful. I put trust in everyone else to be kind and respectful," Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Ron, whom seemed to deflate a little and looked flatly at his plate. "These Alphas, this year will have challenges that none other have had. One of which will be you will be most eager about. This year, for the first time, University of Hogwarts will be hosting the Quatinion Championship." A tinkle of enthusiasm enveloped the Hall.

"The Quatinion Championship will consist four universities competing against each other, in various scenarios that will test strength, wit, teamwork and endurance. Hogwarts will be hosting extra students from various universities during this competition. They are set to arrive on October 21st," Dumbledore waited for this information to sink in. "Your Alphas will soon be managing many aspects of this event. But, I think for now, I provided enough interest and information about the Quatinion, as there are many surprises still yet to come. Tomorrow is the first day of our learning year, so pip, pip off to bed!"

Conversations broke out in the Hall as students rose out of their seats. Hermione began to follow the crowd, when a flash of green caught her eyes. Malfoy strolled down the steps after his classmates, but his silver eyes were fixated on her. His eyes roamed her face, in search of answers she did not know. Someone yelled his name and he made a path to the source; eyes slowly peeling away from her. Just like that, Hermione felt a huge weight lumber on her shoulders. Ron's storming eyes, Malfoy's weird gaze, the Quatinion Championship. Maybe she shouldn't be giving up drinking too soon.


	6. Misdirection

_Disclaimer: Nope, still belongs to J.K. Rowling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 6: Misdirection**

"You knew, didn't you? Don't deny it!" Ron's voice echoed to the stairway as Hermione reach the top.

"Ron, it's not like that" Harry replied, exasperatedly. The boys were standing outside the Fat Lady's Portrait. Ron was livid; hands shaking and was pacing the floor thin.

"You are my best friend! You were given the position of Alpha and didn't even tell me," Hermione hated it when Ron was like this. His attitude was venomous and endless. He also seemed to take it out her a lot, as if she was the source of the issue. There was no way to avoid them. She was getting ready for ripe ripping. "Me! Your best friend. Thanks, mate. I really appreciate that. And not only that, you didn't even warn me about Malfoy! You know he'll abuse that power; the dick doesn't deserve it."

"Ron! I didn't know, okay. Dumbledore made the called about him, not me." Harry ran a hand through his hair, as he shook his head, in disbelief. He caught Hermione's eye and paled slightly. Oh, it was gonna be bad.

"I don't care. Malfoy is a wanker. He doesn't deserve the position. His family probably paid for it and he probably-" Ron went to start pacing again, when he saw her. He froze; she could hear his panting as she continued her path to her private dorm. Harry moved out of her path and then, moved back to his position to somewhat shelter her.

"Are you enjoying this?" he called after her. She froze under the archway and turned to face him. Ron stalked towards her; Harry staying in between them as a wall. "You got to prove me wrong. Have you proved that you are better than me now?" Spit landed on her face; her heart thumped loudly and her stomach got a sinking feeling. Ron's face leered over Harry's shoulder; breaths still coming out in pants.

"Ron, mate, take it easy…" Harry's hand moved to Ron's shoulder, but Ron pushed the hand away.

"No! Don't do this, Harry. Don't side with this bitch! She is slumming herself with, with…him! He is an enemy. She has done this again and again to us. Always trying prove herself to be better than us. Like we are not worth her time. I'm done! I'm done with her treating me like that." The only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

"Ron…"she whispered; her throat closing up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…I didn't know." Ron scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't know, sure. You didn't know that you were endless trying to correct me, or show me how wrong I was doing it. You didn't know that proving to me, day after day, that you were better than me and that I could never complete. You didn't know that by slumming yourself with that wanker that I wasn't worth a second of your time. I call fucking bullshit!" He stormed away and yelled the password, making the Fat Lady startle in surprise. When Ron slammed the portrait to a close, the sobs poured out Hermione's throat. The only person willing to catch her fall was Harry.

* * *

She didn't understand why some people didn't love early mornings. The breaking of dawn, the twittering of birds; it was her favourite part of her day. She sat in the Great Hall; slowly turning over her oatmeal. She had been alone in the Hall for some time; soon, a trickle of students began leaked in for breakfast. Professors began to hand out the class schedules for the students. She had already analysed her schedule for the day and was beginning to memorise the rest of the week. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly and was annoyed at herself for not getting much sleep last night.

After Ron left, Harry managed to calm her down and coax her to her dorm. He made her a cup of tea, which very little had been consumed by her. Her hands shook so much that the drink spilt all over the couch. Harry tucked her into bed and left her to a night's rest. A rest that was fitful and not thoroughly enjoyed. It was going to be a long day, especially with her schedule.

More students had filled the empty spaces, along the pews. She sighed, heavily and her spoon clattered loudly against her bowl. A scraping of a chair made her look up from her bowl. Ginny slowly sat, across from her, looking at Hermione as if she was a startled deer, about to take off. A small smile spread appeared on her lips; Ginny reached for some toast. The quiet silence comforted Hermione and made her thankful for a friend, like Ginny and Harry.

She felt eyes on her then. Shifting around and saw that she was receiving a death glare from Pansy. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Ginny.

"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?" she whispered, quietly over the table. Ginny crunched into another piece of toast and stared thoughtfully at Hermione.

"Well, of course, it will be, Hermione," Ginny tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear. "I mean, it's our final year, you're an Alpha and…the Quatinion is happening." Hermione knew what Ginny was really saying. Don't worry about Ron; you have other things to focus on. So, why did she miss him still? Even though, he yelled at her, treated her badly and walked away from them. She missed his smiles, his jokes and his hugs that always made her feel better. Didn't Ginny get it? She missed Ron, more as her best friend then her boyfriend.

Her eyes wandered back over to him. Ron was sitting far as possible from her; eating his breakfast and making an absolute mess as per usual. She remembered laughing at his impressions of eating like a snobby posh; raising his pinky for every spoonful. It seemed like a life time away. She ached for him to turn and look at her, to do something, to have something better than this. But he didn't even look her way.

She felt a warm hand touch hers. Hermione jumped back from the touch and whipped to the source. Ginny was leaning over the table, her hand landing where Hermione's was. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Hermione quickly wiped it away and gathered her things.

"See you later, Ginny," Hermione hurried away; absently hearing Ginny call out for her. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder and books in her arms, she turned out of the Hall and almost slammed into another student. She recoiled back instantly, when she saw a flash of green.

"Woah, Granger, what's the rush?" She relaxed, some-what when she heard Blaise's voice.

"No big reason; just forgot some books for a class today," Forcing a sense of vagueness in her tone, Blaise eyed her warily and then, flicked his eyes to crowd in the Hall. Pansy eyeing them with envy; Ron discreetly watching with brimming anger. Hermione saw a Blaise's lips twitch into a small smirk. "If you will excuse me…" With frustration, she pushed past him.

Blaise's hand reached for her arm and pulled her to a stop. "You know you did him a favour, right? The other night." She raised her eyes to question him; Blaise's hand still gripped her arm. "Pansy has been bugging him for a while now. You helped him give a good wake up call to her. She knows it's over now."

She jerked her arm out of his grip. "Glad I could help clean up his mess! Because that favour is now bitting me in the arse. Way to make a girl feel self-assured, Zabini."

"What? That's not what I meant at all." Feeling confused, he watched her walked away, muttering under her breath.

He was sure that he distantly heard her mutter, "Stupid Slytherins."

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to avoid someone and try not to make it obvious?

Extremely difficulty, especially when you share classes with said people. She was avoiding Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Zabini and, in particular, Malfoy. Her schedule was looking great, until she came to the realisation that she would be sharing six classes with him. Monday being the worst day of them all.

Her day started with Complex Charms; she could see his blond halo near the front of the room. Then, in Advanced Law Enforcement, she felt like she was doing well at ignoring or avoiding those necessary people, especially as she could at least stay near Luna the entire time. But, during this class, Luna's lips kept twitching at the corners to form a small smile. Hermione questioned her about what was funny, when Luna pointed out that Malfoy was staring at her. With flushed cheeks, she shrugged it off absently.

But then, his eyes didn't wander from her all through lunch and through Potions and Remedies. She rushed off to her last class, The Art of Transfiguration, in hopes of escaping his stare. Claiming the very front table for herself, she relaxed when she heard the bell ring and didn't see him walk through the door. _Finally a class without him._

Focusing on Professor McGonagall and pulling out her books, she quickly found her notes on the expected content. Then, she heard a throat being cleared near her. She glanced up and met his silver eyes.

He raised his eye-brows expectantly and waited for her. Glancing around the room, she noticed that the last spare seat was next to her. She groaned internally and moved her bag from the chair and shuffled to the edge of her seat. She wanted to sit as far as possible from him.

Him sitting next to her completely ruined her concentration. Professor McGonagall's words wafted over her head every time he moved in his chair or wrote with his quill. She didn't know why she was so distracted by his hands, but she spent the lesson memorising them. His skin tone was a shade or two paler than hers, the hand lean and sculpted, smooth skin running across his knuckles, and tapering into long, fine fingers with well-manicured nails. She remembered those hands tangled in her hair, scraping her scalp, gripping her hips and caressing her. She felt a shiver run up her shine. He shifted in his chair again and his eyes drifted towards hers.

Her heart raced, palms began to sweat, and she felt an ache between her thighs. She bit into her lower lip and played with it softly. Quicksilver eyes locked onto her lips and began to darken. She released her lip and his hand slowly came across the table. His fingers delicately touched her hand and traced a light trail. The touch made warm sparks raced up her arm.

"Miss Granger, what is the reverse incantation for growing scales?"

Hermione snapped her hand away from his and her dark golden eyes looked to Professor McGonagall. She quickly racked her brain for an answer and stuttered out, "Pellis Reverso".

"Now, Mr. Collins, do so to remember this spell. We don't want another incident, like the one last year, when you accidently fired at a mirror and transfigured yourself." Professor McGonagall sent Brady a stern look, while he sheepishly smiled with the other class mates. "The spells we are focusing on this term, are based on animal characteristics. We will be advancing further along into human transfirgation, once I know you are competent with these spells. Now…." The lesson continued for the remainder of the afternoon.

Hermione refused to let her eyes wander back to Malfoy. Her eyes glued themselves to either her notebook or the Professor. She clung to the edge of seat, and if she leaned any closer to Malfoy, he would be a dangerous fall from an unknown cliff. The bell rung; she hurried from her seat and down the corridor.

"Granger." His voice called out in a gravel tone. She halted in mid-step and the rest of the class continued cheerfully on their path, unaware of the battle in her. Soon, it was only her and Malfoy alone in the corridor. His footsteps echoed off the walls and she turned to faced him. Strands of hair fell over his eyes, his robe casually framing his body, a bag hanging over one shoulder and his eyes gleaming in the light as he examined her. A wave of vulnerability came over her, as he slowly roamed up to her eyes.

Draco didn't know what really came over him. His thoughts rolled constantly over the moment that they had in the Art of Transfiguration. The spark, her sheer passion, her innocent teasing. He saw her curls wildly flying as she fled the room. But then, her name curved off his tongue and they were alone. Her dark golden eyes met his. Hers, shaking with uncertainty and he finished eyeing off her every curve. Oh, what his father would think, if he knew his heir was eye-fucking her. His mother would believe that he probably was biting off more than he could chew, as always. But, he honestly couldn't help it and was thoroughly intrigued by her and his reactions that he was having from the Gryffindor Princess.

"Blaise spoke to me," Golden eyes narrowed at that comment and stoked a fire in her frame. "Forgive him, he usually thinks before he speaks. Obviously that conversation was not one of those times."

"That might be believable, if I chose to believe it," She crossed her arms over her chest. "But, I'm pretty sure he meant what he said. I got rid of your problem, in a way most convenient for you."

"Any way would've been convenient, Granger," he replied.

"Then, why did you not try another way?" she snapped at him. "Instead of getting drunk and kissing any girl coming your way." Malfoy took a step towards her; with a hand reaching up, he pushed her curls behind her ear. She stood, shell-shocked.

"I didn't mind the way it went," His breathe ghosted her face and his hand angled her chin up, so her eyes met his, directly. "I don't think you did either."

She scoffed at his audacity and stepped out of his reach, "I believe you're mistaken now. Find some other play thing, Malfoy. I have enough to do this year, which you do too. So, see you around."

She heard his chuckle echo after her, shortly follow by, "See you around, Hermione."

The sound of her name from his mouth almost made her turn around. Her name coming from his mouth made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Chills spread over her body. She didn't know if it was a good or bad sensation, but she didn't want to find out either. The conversation with Malfoy strengthen her resolve to avoid him for as long as possible.

Tuesday didn't come soon enough, but when it did, it came with the realisation that many people heard about Malfoy speaking to her privately after class. The gossip was very creative, and Ron seemed to turn purple every time he saw Hermione. Lavender, though, didn't seem too concerned with that information until Hermione saw her talking to Astoria Greengrass, who was part of Pansy's girl group. The pair were looking too chummy for her liking.

It came clear to Hermione, when her foot sunk through a step on the way to Defensive and Dark Arts Training. She heard gleeful laughter above her.

"Even Hogwarts knows that you are dirt, Granger!" Looking up, Astoria was accompanied by Pansy; both girls laughed loudly at their own comment. "I wonder how your fellow Gryffindors are gonna feel about you being late for Professor Snape's class."

Wriggling her toes and shifting her foot, side to side, she tried to release her foot from the trap as quickly as possible. The bell sounded just as her foot was free. Pins and needles shot through her foot making running even harder to do. She stumbled into Defensive and Dark Training Hall, panting; only to be met with Professor Snape's lecture on tardiness and disappointment from her house mates. Second day into the year and she had lost her house 50 points.

She trudged slowly up the staircase to the meeting room of the Alphas. Her body eagerly anticipating the moment of falling into bed. Her foot still ached from the trick step and her bag seemed to get heavier by the minute. Supressing a yawn, she pushed opened the door and entered a large circular room. It was decorated with a mixture of banners coloured with the house colours and sporadic furniture placed around. Hermione could almost compare to her favourite Muggle hipster café; there were armchairs, desks, couches, coffee tables, blackboards and a fireplace.

Waving to Anthony and Isobel, she settled into a comfy velvet lover's seat; pulling out her notebook. The door creaked opened, as she dipped her quill in black ink. Malfoy and Tracey had arrived. The pair nodded to the Ravenclaw Alphas and Hermione, before seating themselves on the armchairs opposite to Hermione. She resumed her note-taking and ignored the blond, sitting in the corner with his eyes on her. A few moments later, Harry, Susan and Ernie came in and greeted everyone quickly, and came to sit near Hermione. A quiet conversation continued between Harry, Susan and Ernie, while Hermione finished her notes. The door opened the final time. This time, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout walked in. The four Heads walked near a blackboard and stood in a semi-circle.

"Good evening and welcome to first Alpha meeting of this year!" Professor Sprout said, joyfully. "And what a year it will be with the Quatinion Championship, all eight of you will have more responsibility than any Alpha has ever had."

"We have found that in previous years, that the Alphas did not get an experience in these positions that would be helpful in their future careers. We have decided this year, that there will be a new system put into place, with also the responsibility of the Quatinion Championship," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Flitwick added. "Now, I wouldn't worry too much. This is your final year and we don't want to overwhelm you. We have also decided to pair you up with different house Alphas."

A pin could drop in the room and be heard over the pause breaths of confusion. Her stomach stirred uncomfortable.

"Please sit near your assigned pair when you are called. The pairs are," drawled out Professor Snape as he unrolled a scroll. "Harry Potter and Isobel MacDougal," Harry got up to sit in an armchair near Isobel. "Tracey Davis and Ernie Macmillian," Tracey moved into Harry's old spot on the couch; Hermione felt her palms begin to sweat. "Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione and Anthony stood at the same time and moved to their new position.

A buzzing sound played in her ears and she gently sat down on the armchair near Malfoy. Raising her eyes slowly, he displayed the most arrogant smirk on his face and when meeting his silver eyes, he winked at her. Feeling her face flush, she ripped her eyes away, she attentively listened to Professor McGonagall.

"In your pairs, you will be organising an event of the Quatinion. All plans will be submitted to us and we will be approving the suggested event. Your plans must be able to incorporate all ages and you will need to cover aspects of security, budget, cultural aspects and rules for the event. You will be required to judge your particular event but will be able to participate in the other events," Professor McGonagall said, sternly. "Your other duties in the new system include, fortnightly meetings with your house Betas, reading reports from the Betas and giving reports to your Heads. A roster will be pinned up here that will show what Alpha needs to organise the patrols and run detentions. There will be a fortnightly meeting with the Heads to discuss this new system and any concerns. Questions?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Professor McGonagall briefly nodded in her direction.

"Are we meant to complete every duty with our new pairs? For example, the meetings with our house Betas?"

"Your duties with your new partner include, organising a Quatinion event, some patrol and detention duties. The Beta meetings should be done with your House Alpha partner, unless they are occupied with other duties," Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a large roster appeared across the blackboard. "This roster will be used for the next two weeks. Miss Bones, you will be organising the next roster for everyone. Mr. Malfoy, you will be running detentions this week and then, Miss MacDougal," With another wave of her wand, dates and the pair names appeared in the right upper corner of the board. "The dates next to you and your partners name is when you will need to submit your Quatinion event. The event you will suggested will remain a secret until a week or two before it happens."

"We expect that you will be able to work with your partner and demonstrate to the other houses a sense of what house unity looks like," said Professor Snape; his dark eyes looking at Hermione and Malfoy. "Remember to meet with your Betas this week, to discuss their responsibilities and duties. That is all for this evening, you may be excused."

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them so much. I will try to keep writing as much as I can._


	7. Under the Gun

**Chapter 7: Under the Gun**

"Enough!"

The book slammed loudly on the table. Its sound did not even startle Malfoy; he continued to read her notes at a slow pace. After a moment, he raised his eyes from the paper and met hers, with amusement.

"Knickers in a knot, Granger?" He relaxed back into the arm chair. "Something I could help fix, possibly?" He raised his eye-brows, suggestively. She felt her blush grow from her chest.

She had enough of this nonsense. She had enough of Malfoy's flirting over the last weeks. She had enough of being leered at Pansy and her stupid, irrational posse. A moment of peace and quiet seemed a dream to her. Nowhere was safe from the whispers, the stares, the pranks and the worst of all, her own thoughts. It was a constant battle to keep her reputation, confidence and thoughts sane. Any hopes of her changing the lies about her and Malfoy was near impossible now that they were partnered together for the Quatinion Championship. She had to talk to him out in public, in private quarters, do rounds with him and maintain a 'positive role-model' relationship, as Professor Snape had said.

But even, the staff had heard about their apparent 'forbidden romance'. Hands that couldn't be kept away from each other, secret hook ups in closets and a pair of her underwear residing in Malfoy's back pocket. The Professors seem to point at any given opportunity what excellent examples the pair were making for house unity. Yeah, right. She had enough of everything that was complicating her life. She was at breaking point. One step away from being a snapped twig. The break would be gruesome for all and Malfoy kept her pushing closer to this edge, with his presence and flirting words.

Every meeting, he would find some way to suggest something derogative, that would make her flush red. He seemed to turn gleeful when he would get that physical response from her. His burning eyes trailed the glowing stain on her skin. What was worse, is he took immense pleasure in continuing to sit next to her in the Art of Transfiguration. She would shuffle to the farthest point on her chair to retain distance. But sometimes, as soon as those burning eyes looked at her skin, it would react. Her concentration would be ruined; her body became to thirst for his touch, like the first day. She felt like an addict so close to relapsing. One swipe of his thumb on her skin and she would melt. But she couldn't let that happen, she had to keep distance and professionalism.

"No, my knickers are not in a knot!" She felt her nostrils flare and curls unravel from her make-shift bun. "I've had enough of you coming in here and lounging around. We are meant to be discussing an activity for the Quatinion. Ours is due on December 8th! Every idea, I have suggested; you have turned down. You think of a better one!" Seething with anger, she forcefully opened the book and read vigorously.

Another thing buggering her over the last two weeks, was how calm and casual he was. He showed up to their meetings, always a minute or two late and would proceed to recline back in a chair, feet resting on a cushion. He had done nothing but show up to these meeting and listen to her ideas. All thus far had been shut down by him. It infuriated her. Whenever, she asked for his input, he would admire his nails and say, 'No, we can think of a better idea'.

She mumbled under her breath and turned the pages aggressively.

She had heard nothing but praise from Harry about Isobel. They were already up to their third draft of their plan. She was stuck with Malfoy; who flirted with her, who seemed so collected, who she wanted to shake in her frustration, every time he said 'we can think of a better idea.'

"We can think of a better idea," he said, once again. She exhaled through her nose, loudly.

"Shut up", she murmured, quietly.

"What" She looked up and could see he had heard her; her frustration pushing her Gryffindor courage.

"I said, shut up," she said, more loudly. Annoyance filled his face at her words. "We will not be thinking of a better idea, you will be," she snapped, her dark golden eyes meeting his. "I told you, I am sick and tired of my ideas being treated like rubbish."

"I haven't once said that your ideas were rubbish," he pointed out, in exasperation. "It's an international championship, Granger. We need to do better than normal. We are Alphas and we need to do our best," he explained, as if she unaware of the circumstances. She looked back down at her book; hoping to get through this meeting with driving herself insane. And then, he opened his mouth and came out with: "A Malfoy always requires the best; so, I should be able to provide the service to the other folk."

She paused in her reading and said, sternly, "Are you suggesting that I am not doing my best?" She slammed the book shut and shot to her feet. The book cradled in her arms as she returned it to its place on the shelf. "I think I can demonstrate countless years of academic achievements that show my best. Can you? Oh no, that's right you can't. You were second best."

Turning back to meet Malfoy, she noticed that the atmosphere was full of tension and a shimmer of anger was pronounced in his eyes. They maintained eye-contact as she approached the table; his body tense and his hand twitched slightly. Even with his poker face, she could see him reign in his temper or next retort and forced himself to ignore her comment.

"No need to bring up the past, Granger. Just stop being a bitchy, Granger. I'm just trying to help," he replied, coolly.

"Oh, I'm being a bitch to bring up the past," Her hands rested on hips and she shook her head, exasperatedly. More curls fell and tickled the back of her neck. "You have some audacity. Do you know how many times you have used my past as a put down? More than I can count, but as soon as the Muggle-born brings it up something you are second best in, you go crying to the hills."

"Can't you have a decent conversation without turning it into a fight?" he retorted. His hands closed to a fist as he stood up; eyes flashing bright in the light.

"Can't you?" she yelled back. "You flounce around as if you never do anything wrong. You screwed up? Well, that's nice, but Malfoys deserve serve the best, so we did nothing. Just serve the caviar!" Her hands whipped about as she acted like a snobby aristocrat, during her rant.

He had never been more aroused in his entire life. Well, not that he could think of any other occasion in that very moment. He just wanted to grab her and snog her silly. All his blood and thoughts rocketed downward to a region that was harden at her fire. He could do this all day, rile her up and burn in her flames. No wonder Weasel gave up on her for someone like that flower chick. Weasley seemed like the kind of bloke that preferred women under his thumb. He would've kept Granger's passion on a simmer. Draco, on the other hand, wanted its full force…but leave her wanting more and having the urge to chase him. He wanted to push her to the limits of this inferno.

"I have a reason for everything, Granger," She snorted at his comment. "For example, right now, I'm being a considerate upper-class snob trying to help the middle class have a good time. But also, help a fellow Alpha out in creating a worthy enough event, but all I do is get my head bitten off. So, I'm going to call it a night."

Her golden eyes widen when she saw him shoulder his bag and walk to the exit. No, no, no, he couldn't leave! Professor McGonagall would be disappointed with this turn of events, especially if she knew Hermione was behaving in this manner.

"You can't leave! We…we have to discuss our event," She followed him to the door and grabbed his bag. "Malfoy! Wait!" The force of her grip made him turn, making her almost bang her head into her chest. She pulled up short and his lustful eyes froze her. Her mouth still gaping open with her next sentence. She felt puffs of breath cloud her face and his scent wafted over her. Apples, old cologne and a honey whiskey. Her eyes could've fluttered close and bathed her body in his scent.

"I'm waiting, Granger." He muttered very closely to her ear. She jerked back from him and couldn't form a proper sentence for a few moments. Her mouth was still gaping, her thoughts jumbled together and replaying his dark stare penetrating hers, over and over. She heard a dark chuckle. "Well, when you're ready to stop taking your problems out on me. We'll have our next meeting for the Quatinion." With a flap of his robe, he was gone. She was left standing in the Alpha meeting room; realising what he just said and stubbornly believing he was wrong. She collected her things and grumpily made her way to her dorm.

Her grumpy and snappy mood continued until nearly the end of the week.

During those days, she could happily say that she was not bothered by the usual stares and whispers. Students went above and beyond to leave her alone, during those few days. It was great, and she began to feel like her old self. Though, she wasn't 100% sure whether it was because Malfoy wasn't around, or she was just too crabby to care. As during those days, Malfoy was finally giving her space. His attention now turned back towards Pansy and his typical friends. The former appeared to attach themselves to Malfoy, like a lost wandering puppy. Not that Hermione had noticed; her life was too busy for those problems.

For example, today, on her way to Defensive and Dark Art Training, she had to speak to a Sophomore student about the school uniform requirements. Hermione didn't understand why the girl was in near tears by the end of the conversation. She was trying to make it clear that the University of Hogwarts still needs to maintain a proper image. The girl hurriedly agreed when Hermione was talking about the uniform requirements and practically ran back to her dorm to change. Or ran away as quickly as possible to escape Hermione's wrath. She felt great though; she was fulfilling Alpha duties. She hummed happily as she entered the classroom.

The room was absent of the traditional desks and chairs. The floor and walls were covered with dark green material. Hermione could see that upon a closer inspection that the material was a pillow-like matter. Her mind quickly flicked over the required content and was ecstatic to know that they were covering free-flying flips. She had been wanting to try this on a target, in full effect.

The chatter died in the room, when Professor Snape snapped the door to a close. His black cloak lashed behind him as he strolled swiftly to the centre of the room. His dark eyes travelled around the room and took in the collective silence.

"Today, we are moving to the practical side of an offensive incantation. This will helpful to force enemies away from you to aid in your escape or allow you to gain your breath," Professor Snape paced around the room as he spoke. His teaching style managed to capture the students focus entirely. "The incantation is 'Torqueo Dorsus'. We shall practice your wand movement, and when I think you are competent enough, you may practise on a partner. Wands ready."

The class mirrored Professor Snape as he swished his wand slowly in an 'S' shape, before flicking his wand tip towards the target. This activity went on for a while as Professor Snape moved around, critiquing certain students on their wand movement.

"Pitiful, Weasley, even Longbottom is performing better," Ron's cheeks reddened with Professor Snape's words. "Move to the front of the classroom and continued practising, until I say so." Ron marched to the front. With wand still in his hand, his movements began jerkier as his anger bubbled. Professor Snape sent a few more students over to Ron, before he called to a halt and allowed the rest to be spilt into pairs. Hermione glanced around for a partner through the crowd.

"Hey Hermione, can I partner you?" Neville approached her, looking apprehensive. "I don't feel that I have it right, so, you can practise on me. I just wanna get the movement better first." She shot Neville a small smile and nodded. The class moved to the centre of the room in two great long lines. Her eyes wandered down the line and saw Harry with Dean. Turning her head in the other direction, her orbs narrowed when she saw that Malfoy and Blaise were close to her and Neville.

Accidently catching his silver eyes, she jerked back towards Neville; her nose raised slightly in the air. She could almost see a smirk growing on his face at her reaction. A sense of frustration coursed through her body.

"You may begin," Professor Snape called out.

Neville gave Hermione a quick nod and with her wand at the ready, she said "Torqueo Dorsus!" Her hand moved in perfect sync with the correct snap of her wrists. Neville's body flew back, as if he were controlled by a puppeteer. His figure rotated in the air, for a few moments, before slamming into the cushioned wall. He landed on the ground with grunt, that he let out in surprise. But when did Hermione Granger ever not complete a task with near perfection?

She felt a hum of confidence run through her veins, as she was the first student to complete the spell with ease. The next body that went spinning through the air was Blaise's. Golden eyes locked with a silver pair; she arched an eye-brow at him. Did Malfoy surely think he could best her academically? Even Professor Snape reluctantly gave her a higher grade than him, his own godson. She turned her head away to hide the smirk forming on her lips.

Neville allowed her to try the spell a few times, until she was satisfied. Neville showed her what his wand movements were. Everything seemed good, until the last part. He wouldn't flick his wrist back to the target but would twist his hand and jab.

"No, Neville. Stop twisting, you need to flick," His wand slipped from his grip as he tried again. Hermione tried to exhale her frustration. She handed him back his wand. "Watch me again, Neville. It's very simple." She demonstrated once more, and Neville repeated his previous error once again.

"Not everyone can live up to your perfection, Granger," his silky voice invaded her hearing. Glancing over, Blaise had just been spelled across the room; Malfoy was observing them, twirling his hawthorn wand between his fingers.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her friend. "Ignore him, Neville and try again." Malfoy stepped forward; his blond locks swaying in her peripheral version. She wanted to tell him to rightly piss off; surely, there was someone else he could burden. Neville moved his wand once more; the result still ending in a fumble. Hermione felt the urge to smack herself in the head. "Try doing it slowly, Neville, especially at the last part. Remember, to flick towards the target."

"Maybe his problem is with the teacher, not the spell." Hermione could see a brim of red in her version, as she faced him.

"Piss off, ferret," she spat out.

"Oh, Granger is breaking out her potty words." Throwing his pale hands in the air for emphasis. Blaise slowly approached from behind Malfoy; a few other students had stopped their practise and turned to watch.

"Potty words? What are you, two years old?" She snorted, hands resting on her hips. "The human brain has the ability to know over 30,000 words. At least, twenty of those are petty, basic comebacks."

"All of those twenty words I am very familiar with," he said, a suggestive tone laced through his voice.

"Of course, you are an indescribably witless parasite that has a brain spam of a cockatrice!"

"Beats you! A cruelly uncivilised myopic sycophant that to all society," he shouted back at her, both sets of eyes locked on the opposing team. Neither had noticed the stillness in the room; neither took noticed on the approaching footsteps of Professor Snape. Their argument continued in fuming shrieking tones, until Professor Snape forced them apart.

Her lips were still parted with the next comeback, when the shock settled into her system that she was fighting with Malfoy, in the middle of Defensive and Dark Arts Training. A sinking feeling of shame filled her heart. Professor Snape's eyes made her want to shrink and run for cover. Malfoy's body seemed to shake with the dying rage; his cheeks flushed from their argument. Classmates held their breath, with anticipation of Snape's mania and his next words lowered the guillotine on them.

"Professor McGonagall's office, now."

Grabbing their things, the pair hurried to the office. Silence filled their wake as they made their way. Hermione fighting off tears, as her mind jumped to every conclusive punishment that would ruin her scholarship or her position of Alpha. How could this happen to her? Ever since, she had been paired with Malfoy for this Quatinion Championship, nearly everything in her life had fell apart. Skimming her golden orbs over him, he seemed to walk with purpose and the flush on his pale skin dulled slightly. In a moment too soon, they were knocking on the Heads door. Professor McGonagall eyed them with disappointment, as they sat in her office. Only the sound of a crackling fire could be heard.

"Never, in my life, have I ever been this disappointed in the Alphas before," Professor McGonagall stated. Hermione's stomach felt heavy and churned uncomfortable. "I know that partnering you pair together would've had its challenges, but I expected better, from both of you," She stared at them, long and hard. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione could allow agreed. "You both have through enough hardship, during the war and there was much hope that you would've seen past that. House unity is something that divided Hogwarts and it is something that it needs now."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione muttered, quietly. Malfoy jerked his head, in acknowledgement.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor will lose 100 points from this incident. You both have detention with Professor Snape next Tuesday," Malfoy opened his mouth to respond to the decision. "This is not up for discussion; you should consider the seriousness of this event. If this happens again, there will be consideration of choosing next Alphas from you respected houses."

Malfoy's mouth snapped shut; Hermione's eyes widen in shock. Will anything work in her favour this year?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drama, drama, drama. I live for it._

 _Thank you for keeping up so far :)_


	8. Incognito

**Chapter 8: Incognito**

"Detention? With Malfoy? On your birthday?" Ginny stared at her with surprise. Hermione could only nod at her words. It was dinner time at the Great Hall. Hermione was struggling to stomach her onion soup. Her wrist slowly rotated in a circumference as she moved the dreads of the soup around her bowl. Her mind replaying the meeting with Professor McGonagall.

She had to find a way to get things to work with Malfoy, especially if there was the threat of her position being taken away. When leaving McGonagall's office, Malfoy shot her a seething look before shooting off in the dimming light. It puzzled her that she was getting so worked up at him; usually, it was Ron acting this way, towards Malfoy. But, here she was acting like a mood-swinging banshee every time Malfoy looked at her differently. She couldn't be at fault; thus, leading to the conclusion that she believed that it was Malfoy's endless hot-cold attitude, to blame.

"What am I going to do now?" Ginny's whinnying made her look from the soup.

"Sorry, what do you mean?" she replied, in confusion. Ginny huffed back with reluctance and looked towards Harry.

"I suppose, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Ginny faced back to Hermione, looking put out. "I had planned a surprise birthday party for you. Luna was going to make her famous unicorn cupcakes. I was gonna slip liquor in your drink. It was going to be awesome." Hermione's stomach felt heavier with guilt.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry," She reached across and grabbed Ginny's hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Thanks, Mione!" She smiled, too brightly at Hermione. "How about we start with what is happening between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and stared at her soup.

"No, don't bullshit me with this nothing business," Ginny said, in irritation. "Ever since that kiss, you are fighting with him, at every chance. But, from what I've seen, you are always the one starting it. "

"I do not. He-" Ginny cut Hermione off.

"Yes, you do! As far as I can see, Malfoy is trying to make it work. What has he done to make you act like that?"

She felt stumped. She didn't want to tell Ginny about his flirting, but nevertheless, she felt compelled to bring it up. Ginny's eyes, first widen in shock and then narrowed at end of her explanation.

"You mean to tell me, that Draco Malfoy has been hitting on you for weeks and you just tell me now!" Hermione was pretty sure that if wasn't Ginny's friend, she may have been on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey Hex. "When did this happen? What has he said? Have you flirted back?" Question after question poured out of Ginny's mouth. Hermione tried to answer each one briefly as possible. Ginny's energy seemed to vibrate with excitement more and more with every answer.

"Every time, he suggests something lewd, I want to shake him with frustration. Do you understand why he's been getting on my nerves now?" Hermione's shoulders relaxed somewhat, when the weight of the secret was shared with Ginny. She felt comfort that Ginny would understand her motives.

"Actually, nope," Meeting Ginny's blue eyes head on, she didn't expect that answer. She expected support. Ginny gave her a comforting look. "Mione, Malfoy is not the real problem here and you know it. It's Lavender, Ron, those other girls and lies that they are spreading," Ginny paused, to let that information sink in. "I know you've been trying to manage it all on your own, but you are bottling it up, you are taking it on Malfoy. You said, you would talk to me about anything. Talk to me about this! Let me help you!"

She hated to think that Ginny was right. But her traitorous mind thought back to all the times, when her meetings with Malfoy would coincidentally line up after classes with running into those said people. Her temperament after leaving those lessons was tense and short. She should've known better; she should've thought ahead about that possibility. She chanced a look towards the Slytherin table; Malfoy sat close to Blaise. Tense whispers forming on Blaise's breath, but Malfoy; his demeanour was aloof and echoed with dismay. Her hands came up to catch her head as it fell to rest in them; she breathed heavily to ease the guilt.

"I hate to say it, but you're right, Ginny. I've been letting this get to me," she sadly admitted. "I've royally screwed up. I need to fix this. I can't lose my position as Alpha. What should I do?" Her voice taking a pleading tone. She lifted her head, from her hands and met Ginny's blue eyes with her imploring ones.

"First, you're going to have to apologize to him," Ginny told her, knowingly. Hermione's stomach sunk at the thought.

"Ginny, I don't know-"

"No. You're are going to need to apologize to Malfoy," Ginny implored more sternly at her. Hermione's pride felt uneasy to perform such a task, but it was something that needed to be done. Honestly, she needed to get over the mindless gossip that was sprouting around her. She needed to bite the iron and focus on the more important things. The thoughts of being valedictorian ran through her thoughts. It was all the confirmation she needed.

She was going to have to suck up her pride and apologize to Malfoy, beg for forgiveness if needed.

* * *

Everything is usually better said, then done as the old saying goes.

If Hermione thought her skill of avoidance was high, Malfoy's surpassed hers expediently. It annoyed her like nothing else in the world. How hard could it possible be to find him and simply apologize? It was a creak on her neck that needed to be removed and as the week wrapped around to her birthday, to her awaiting detention time with Malfoy. The creak worsen, especially when Ginny pounces on you at every spare moment to ask if Hermione had spoken to him. And, Hermione consistently replied with an irritated 'not yet'.

Malfoy refused to attend their meetings, made no eye-contact with her in classes, moved to a different seat in the Art of Transfiguration and swapped any patrols with her. She needed to say sorry. For one, she wanted to get the shameful moment over and done with. Two, she didn't particularly want to do it on her birthday. Three, the thought of being the one to mess it all up stricken her heart with guilt.

But everything was easy said, then done, remember?

That fateful Tuesday, the bell rang loudly to signal the end of the day. Students rush to collect their things and to bask in the sun for the afternoon. She saw Malfoy and his friends joined the growing crowd.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him. He didn't stop; he didn't acknowledge her at all. She was left waiting in the dust of the retreating students. She huffed and reposition her heavy bag on her back. Thoughts of resilience were in her mind, because there was no way that she was going to have another miserable birthday. She was going to have apologize to him, in detention. Why did the world want her to wallow in misery?

She picked up her pace as she strolled to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering the room, her presence was welcomed by cheery shouts and pops of streamers.

"Happy birthday, Mione!" Her body was tackled by Ginny, who hugged her tightly. "Come on, there are unicorn cupcakes with your name on it." Hermione couldn't help but smile everyone. Ginny went above and beyond the needed effort, but she was thankful to see her friends from the other houses at her little birthday gathering. Luna handed her a cupcake as Susan hugged and wished her a happy birthday. Harry smiled and winked at her, while speaking to Michael and Seamus. Her heart felt light and free; she would give anything to make the time last forever.

But the few hours that she had before her detention flew by, and before she knew it, she was giving Hooky her birthday gifts to put away in her private dorm and saying a million thank you's to everyone as she snatched the last cupcake on her way out. There was a skip in her step as she slowly ate the sweet on her way to training hall.

She placed the last piece of the rainbow frosting into her mouth, when she stepped into the room. In the hall, there was a collection of dummies lined up. Various sizes of leather torso pieces were piled on the ground. Professor Snape and Malfoy were waiting in the centre for her. Only Professor Snape turned to see her enter.

"Ah, Miss Granger, just in time" he said, drawling each part, as if she just made it. She could almost roll her eyes at the thought, but she controlled herself.

"Good evening, sir," she replied, sweetly. Professor Snape's eye-brows shot up at her reply and looked at her, critically, as if she turned mad.

"Good evening indeed, for at least you and Mr. Malfoy," His arm motioned towards the leather material on the ground. "This evening, you will both be preparing these pieces to be spelled with a sustainable shielding charm. Then, you will need to put the chest armour onto the dummies. I will need at least 120 of them done for the Junior's tomorrow. I will be back to check on you at 11:30 sharp." With a flick of cloak, he exited the training hall. His footsteps fading down the hall.

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. He still had his back to her; his shoulders moving with his breaths. Her practised apologetic speech came to her mind; her mouth parted to speak when he walked to the other side of the room. With a flick of his wand, he levitated half of the torso pieces to him. She heard him mumble to himself as he started the work required of them. Her shoulders fell with her hope. She approached the remaining pile and working quietly as he; muttering the incantation to each piece.

The time passed slowly. She could hear every tick of the clock counting down to their freedom. She was aware of his every moment in the corner of her vision. Her ears prickled at every sound and her stomach churn with her nerves. The sound of their breaths, the light footsteps, the scuffling of forcing the material onto the dummies. Silence grew; tension crept in like a fog. Alas, they continued their job quietly.

" _Come on, Hermione. Speak up; just say you're sorry."_ Her thoughts warped around that one idea, as her body numbly shoved the leather piece onto the dummy. Picking up the next piece, she continued her motions, not realising that her and Malfoy were both working to the middle of the room. The realisation became clear when both individuals turned to place their next armour on the next dummy. Both froze, as if they finally realised that they weren't alone.

She steeled herself, before speaking.

"Look Malfoy, I… umm… I'm sorry for how I acted last week," His steel eyes met her's, daring for her to continue. She looked away; finding it easy to talk to her feet. "I had a bad week and I took it out on you, which was completely uncalled for. I don't want to have another incident like that again. So, I am sorry and I will try harder for us to be a better team. I didn't think that we were at the lisp of losing our positions, so, I'm sorry." She ended her nervous rambling quickly and looked back at him.

He was staring off in the distance, like he wasn't even listening to her at all. She waited patiently for a response and he remained still, as a statue.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" With those words escaping her lips, his attention snapped to her; his eyes were stone cold. He shrugged his shoulders at her question and his body returned to the motion of shoving leather armour on mannequins. When his back was facing her, she felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe it! A whole week wasted on stupid thoughts of an adequate apology and the pompous git wouldn't even acknowledge it. She shoved the leather piece on the model in a violent manner, allowing her frustration to be vented on the non-animated object.

"So, that's it? You're going to ignore me?" She tried so hard to keep the anger out of her voice. But when Malfoy picked up his last piece and strolled gracefully to the final dummy, she could see the ghost of his smirk. "You're not even going to acknowledge my apology?" Her voice hinting with a little venom.

"I'll acknowledge it… when I believe it." Malfoy slid the last torso piece on and dusted his hands as he faced Hermione.

"What… when you believe it? What does that even mean?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I said I am sorry, Malfoy! My apology is genuine! I've been stressed all week just to say this to you and you won't even accept it! Urgh, you're infuriating." Malfoy didn't even seemed bother by how frustrated she was with; he looked amused. His amusement made her almost go cross-eye. What could he possible find funny about this?

"Glad to know I've been in your thoughts all week, Granger. It seems to me that until I accept an adequate apology from you. I will continue to haunt your thoughts, even in your dreams."

He winked at her and tried to barrel past her. Her temper now reaching towards its peak. All thoughts of spells flew through her mind, but she acted out, Muggle style, as she hooked her arm through his to spin him to face her. Her hands quickly hitting at any surface that belonged to Malfoy's body and with each hit, her voice yelled out:

"You insufferable, tenacious, selfish-"Her hands were grabbed by his and locked tightly in his grip. She tried to pull them out, but his grip did not cease. Her body was yanked back towards him and was flushed against him. Her mouth opened to rouse on him, when they were captured by smooth, soft lips. Her body halted and hummed to the touch as her eyes fluttered close.

The contact sent soft tingles through her very own lips. She gasped, and the grip holding her hands disappeared. He wrapped his arms around her body, tightly pressing his body against hers. She felt herself being backed up against a wall. Her hands now deep in his hair as their mouths moved in unison.

Her lips parted a little, inaudibly inviting him. He slowly slipped in a bit of his tongue into her mouth, making her shudder with delight. The kiss was enticing and made her want more. Then, his tongue was deep in her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. His hands roaming every drastic curve of her body that he could reach. She swooned at the electricity, at the heat, at the intensity. A moan escaped her lips, when his mouth trailed fire down her neck; lavishing at spots that made her pulse jump.

Her chest was heaving, when he suddenly ripped away from her. Her body leaning on the wall for it's support. Her legs felt like jelly. Why did he stop?

The training hall door banged open, Professor Snape walked in and ignored the pair as he examined their work. Hermione tried to gather herself and adjusted her clothes. Malfoy's hair was dishevelled, and his eyes were still darkened with lust. She suppressed a shiver and tried to calm her racing heart.

"You are excused." Professor Snape waved them off. She didn't know who tried to escape more quickly from the room. The pair, both went for the open door and ended up banging into each other. They landed in a tangled mess on the floor, outside the classroom; her on top of him. Goosebumps broke out over her skin, where his breaths panted into her neck. A hardness pushed into her stomach and catching Malfoy's dark gaze, she blushed crimson. She threw herself off him and into a standing position, Malfoy still laid on the floor. He looked completely delectable and her body ached once more; she was horrified by her response.

"Sorry," she murmured once more, before hurrying off into the dark hallways, eager to escape his silver eyes and electric touch.

* * *

"He did what?" Ginny's eyes widen in shock. Hermione's whipped out and clamped over Ginny's mouth. Her honey eyes checking for any students. Shoulders sagged with relief, when she saw no wandering soul near the Entrance Hall.

"Can you say that any louder? Merlin, Ginny," she said, in annoyance, as she removed her hand off Ginny's face. "I'll say once more, he didn't expect my apology."

"Screw the apology! He snogged you," Ginny's eyes were bright with a craze. "That very act speaks a thousand words."

"It was just a kiss; it shouldn't matter," Hermione replied, flippantly. "I've got more than enough on my plate, without worrying about a snogging session from Malfoy."

"Hmmm…don't push the thoughts away too soon," A sly grin plastered on Ginny's face. "Ron is my brother, and I love him. But I would be using this to serve the most wicked revenge, for Ron and Miss Brown." Ginny winked at her exaggeratedly, before saying a quick goodbye and headed outside for Quidditch practice.

Those words echoed in Hermione's brain. Revenge…Something that was definitely not in her resume. Malice planning and tearing up reputations was what Lavender was pro at. Hermione found the idea fickle and petty.

However, she considered it greatly. Imagination working overtime with basic scenarios of Lavender and Ron receiving the knife that she sharpened with her hue of vengeance. Her thoughts were wrapped around that idea for several days. She even wrote a pro and con list. In the end, she conclusively decided that she was above those lesser strategies and had bigger plans this year, like planning a Quatinion game, getting valedictorian and surviving the year with some dignity.

Those goals were a mantra in her head. People whispered about her in the hall, _planning a Quatinion game._ Lavender throwing her relationship with Ron in Hermione's face, _getting valedictorian._ Malfoy staring at her steel-silver eyes, _surviving the year with some dignity._ The latter being the hardest.

And in between of reciting her mantra, her mind wandered to replaying every minuscule detail of kissing him, Draco Malfoy. His lips being like damp feathers on her skin, his touch warmer than she ever thought. Was it right? Was it wrong? Her mind rounding to numerous unanswered questions, but always finishing with, _Why her?_

 _Why did he stare at her? Why did he kiss her? Why her?_

 _Was he playing some mind game? Was he genuinely interested in her?_

 _Why did it feel like he pushing her to a dangerous cliff? Why did she lose control with him?_

 _Why did he seek her out? Why her?_

The door creaked open as Harry held it ajar for her. She snapped her head and shook it to clear the questioning haze in her mind and re-focus. The pair were the last to arrive for the Alpha meeting. With mutters of quick apologies for tardiness, Hermione and Harry sat together on the remaining couch as Susan and Anthony directed the meeting.

"Well, now that we're all here. Susan and I are very happy to say that the first task for the Quatinion has been approved!" Anthony beamed with the announcement. Cheers and clapping sounded from the other Alphas.

"What's your task?" Tracey asked, bluntly. "Just so other teams haven't wasted their time with planning same assignment." The Slytherin staring at her fluorescent white nails with some boredom. Anthony faltered at her words.

"We've planned a task that will test intelligence," Susan spoke up, proudly. "Peers can be in groups or pairs, based on their year and compete in a quiz. Answers will be scanned, and points will be given depending on accuracy."

"Sound fun" said Tracey, who glanced up from her fingers to Malfoy, clicking her tongue. Malfoy let a dark sound of laughter; appearing to understand Tracey's hidden joke.

"I'm on Granger's team then," His quick-silver eyes pierced Hermione's as he leaned forward in his chair. His demeanour possessive and confident with his words. Hermione could only arch an eye-brow back in astonishment. He ignored her apology, but wants to team up with her to ensure a win. She didn't whether to be flattered or offended.

"Now, wait a moment, Malfoy-"Harry stopped speaking, when Hermione laid a hand gently on Harry's arm.

A Cherise cat smile formed on her face, as she delightly informed the other Alphas with "Anthony, weren't you going to tell us about the team clause that Professor McGonagall just told us about earlier this morning?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her words.

"Ah, yes!" Anthony finding his confidence again. "Professor Dumbledore and the other Professors created a contract that consenting team members will sign before the Quatinion begins. The contract breaks down rules and consequences of cheating and fair play." She smiled at Malfoy, like a cat that ate the canary. The word, consenting, was heavily underlined in the contract. It was her leverage against him.

Malfoy didn't look fazed at the new information. He continued to smirk confidently and relaxed back into his seat. She nibbled her lips absently, trying to think of possibilities that made him so confident. Her teeth stopped chewing her lip, when she saw his steel eyes locked on the captured flesh. She released it; cursing herself as she knew how that action captured his haunting attention.

The rest of the meeting continued without a hitch. Susan and Anthony finished explaining any requirements of their task to the rest of the Alphas, just in case they were questioned by their own house members. The group adjourned and left for their dorms. Harry and Hermione were dawdlingly after the rest; their conversation animated and casual.

Harry's steps began to slow suddenly; he cursed and peered ahead. "Damn! I was meant to be grabbing the final draft of our task from Isobelle." The Ravenclaw Alphas were not to be seen.

"Go ahead, Harry. I'm heading back." Harry placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, before dashing off down the hallway. His loud steps resounded in his chase and soon, the noise dimmed. All Hermione could hear were her quiet steps and light breathing. She was passing a dark alcove when a hand shot out and pull her in; pushing her roughly against the wall.

Her mouth opened to let a scream, but it was covered by the captor's hand. Her free hand dived into her cloak to hex them away from her. The vine wood slipped through her fingers as the hand was stopped by an iron grip. She tried to throw her body weight around to unbalance her captor, but they only seemed to press her further into the wall. Legs trapped, heart beat racing, she felt their breaths pant into her hair. A scent of masculinity, aged whiskey and cider apples wafted around her. A familiar smell that she couldn't put a finger on.

"You finished, Granger?" Malfoy's rough voice filled her ears; he slowly removed the hand from her mouth. In the darkness, she could just see his shadow and gleaming teeth.

"What on earth, Malfoy?" She panted out; her body remained tense. "Get off me."

He didn't move away from her. He did the opposite. Her breath caught in her throat as he trailed nose along her cheek. Fingers massaging the back of her neck and captivated hand.

"I need to know," His voice gravelled out. The vibration tickling her throat. "Did you slip me something?" Her mind boggled at his question.

"What are you on about?" Shakiness filled her voice with her reply.

"I've never seen a response as exquisite as yours. I don't even have to touch you and your body reacts. Do you feel it as well?"

"No." She grabbed fistfuls of shirt to push him away, but her grip clenched hard as he nipped her earlobe.

Chuckling darkly, he continued: "Don't lie to me. I know the truth. Your body tells me all I need. The flush in your cheeks, the dilated pupils; you feel it too." His lips started placing gently kisses on her face. Her heart fluttered, goose bumps decorated her skin. "I thought it was just the Fire Whiskey at first, but every time, it's that same fire."

His murmurs across her skin caused her brain to rush with the racing emotions. She wanted to desperately give in and run away with this delicious heat, or whatever between them. But after this summer, her stubborn heart didn't want to be used again. Digging heels in her thoughts, she released her clenching hands and pushed him away. The Slytherin Prince allowed her push him back enough to only make him lean away from her. Ice-blond tresses framing his face and falling in front of his eyes.

"We can't do this. It isn't right," Malfoy tilted back his head to meet her honey-syrup eyes. "Our bodies reacting to the dopamine that is enhance by our hormones. That's it! No hidden agenda, just teenage hormones." It was a logical answer; she was proud of herself to muster something like that, when her breathing was stuttering out and a sense of powerlessness caged itself in her chest. Her grip shook slightly holding Malfoy back; his eyes still watching over, too closely and with too much interest.

"Tut, tut, tut, Granger, you think I haven't explored these possibilities," He pushed harder against her resisting hands; a sense of craze flickered over him. "I've touched, kissed, fucked other girls. None, none blooming under my hands like you." Dark laughter rolled off his tongue; she froze under his honesty. His hand reached to tuck a curl behind her ear. "Ironic, isn't it? Someone like me, wanting someone like you." She jerked back and clipped her head on the stone work on the wall.

"You mean, a pureblood wanting a mudblood?" It was his turn then, to freeze under words. He stopped leering close to her, as if her words; the reality of the situation washed over him like an ice bucket of water. His steel-ice eyes blinked slowly and scanned over her frame. Doubt faded away and darkened to something else.

"Stereotypes and opinions of others have always tried to dictate my life. I couldn't give a fuck about them," His eyes finally trailed up to meet hers, leaving a path of warmth in its wake. His hand knocked hers away that was holding him from her and caught her chin in his grip, preventing her to turn away from his demanding honesty. It scared her; he was acting like a man possessed. And what scared her the most, is that her heartbeat seemed to take off in flight more and more. "I'm tired of hiding my own thoughts and needs. Over the last few weeks, you have been a constant ghost in them. You are like a poison, suffocating me; but at the same time, you are a sweet wine, that I thirst over. I don't want to fight it anymore, I just want you. I want more."

He then crushed his lips to hers, arms caging her against the wall. Her mind considered resisting, but his announcement threw her in the deep end. She didn't expect him to reveal those thoughts; she expected a quick banter, before storming to her dorm. But now, his hands were shadowing her body and her hands were in his hair; lips meeting his with the same passion. Her mind damning the consequences, for once.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thank you for your patience!_


	9. Law Of Attraction

_This chapter has taken me longer than I suspected. But I really wanted to indulge into Hermione's insecurities and Draco's unsure mindset.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _J.K. still owning these characters._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 9: Law of Attraction **

Class was a complete and utter, bore.

Professor Flitwick droned on about how to charm internal material of targets for freezing. He tapped his quill on his notepad and his eyes, wandering and hopelessly, found her figure. Hermione Granger, the only thing keeping him entertained in this boring room.

Her hand shooting up with every question and anxiously answering. Honey-doe eyes locked on her notes on the teacher. He craved for those orbs to lock onto his; memories of the dark alcove flashed through his mind. He honestly thought if he succumbed to the desperate need that had been awoken, that it would fade. But the taste of her strawberry lips tickled his palate and he only felt the need to taste her again and again, every hidden curve and crevasse.

His father would be rolling in his grave, if he knew what thoughts were running through Draco's mind. Lucius would be spitting words of 'blood traitor', 'dishonour to the Malfoy name' and 'you are no son of mine'. And Draco knew that on some level, his father would be right, because on some level, his emotions for Granger were not okay. He shouldn't be thinking about her body, her soft sighs, and her annoying luscious curls. He shouldn't be thinking about her, period. Yet, here he was, sitting in Complex Charms; eyes glued to her as if she was a rising phoenix. He should really stop, but he couldn't, and he didn't care.

So, he took no conscience effort to realise that he was being watched.

Lavender's quill shook in her hand. Ink spilt; slowly, trickling down the page. The tip of the quill punctured through the sheets. But her widening eyes was not focused on what her hands had mistakenly done. They were focused on the one and only, Draco Malfoy, who was eyeing off Granger, the Gryffindor Princess. Harsh breathing sounded through her nostrils as she took in the abnormal scene. No fucking way was this happening.

Her eyes tore back to Professor Flitwick, but the lesson's content didn't sink in her brain. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to reel in her resenting fury. Whispers of doubt fluttered in her thoughts. Why? How? When? What the fuck? Lavender had done everything to ruin Granger. The selfish bint did not know how to walk away; she only got stronger. Instead of the cohort hating her for the hook-up with Malfoy, she was admired Goddess for making the mysterious Slytherin Prince fall for her. Lavender had to put an end to this cycle; she needed everyone to focus on her. This was her year! The bell sounded, and a cruel plan came to her mind.

Draco saw Hermione pack up with haste to the Alpha meeting. He collected his things and lugged his bag over his shoulder. He shadowed her steps but lingered further back in the crowd. He was deciding on whether to drag her in a hidden corner and convince her to give him another taste of her strawberry lips, when he felt a small hand slip into his. He turned and saw that a girl batting her eye-lashes at him. He recalled seeing her hanging off Weasley's arm. What was her name again? Flower…something? One of her hands moved to latch around his neck. It was not the first time a girl had thrown herself at Draco, but her claws made him feel uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say that I had no idea that you felt that way about me. But you must know that I'm with Ron," The lingering crowd slowed at her words and classmates blanched at their closeness. He opened his mouth with a quick retort, when Lilac-whatever put a cold finger on his lips. "I know it must be hard, but this will be the last goodbye."

Her mouth pressed to his; her scent sweeting and wrong. He pushed her off him and she fell to the ground with a squeak. Her face morphed into surprised and looked up to find him scrapping his sleeve across his lips. Ice-steel eyes met hers, with vengeance and another squeak passed her mouth as he charged towards her. The watchful eyes of the crowd made her hope that he would be a little lenient.

"A Malfoy deserves the best and you are just another stupid slag. Don't touch me again." He spat at her feet and with a billow of his cloak, stormed off to the meeting, wiping his lips again and again to rid of the slimy lip gloss.

* * *

"Now each of these cards will entail where the students from Durmstang College, Beaxbatons Academia and Ilvermorny Institute will be staying in the University of Hogwarts," Professor Sprout said, as she handed the cards to each Alpha. Only one remained in the Professor's hands: Malfoy's, who appeared to be absent thus far. Hermione found it strange seeing as she just had Complex Charms with him. "The cards will give you information about the location of where the select school will be staying on the grounds, the student's names and password for their private living quarters."

"Mr Potter and Ms. MacDougal, you have been assigned to take care of Durmstang College. Ms. Davis and Mr. McMillian, you have been given Beaxbatons University. Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy will be looking after Ilvermorny Institute." Professor Snape stated slowly; his black eyes eying each student directly. "Ms. Bones and Mr. Goldstein, you will be taking care of any extra needs from Hogwarts students, if the other Alphas need to attend to the other universities."

At that moment, the door banged open with a dishevelled looking Slytherin Prince entered. The Professors and Alphas startled at his entrance and he choked out a quick sorry, before pacing towards Tracey. Professor Sprout handed him his card as he passed her. He flopped on the couch, unceremoniously; eyes not even glancing at the important information, one hand splayed against his forehead, covering his view.

"In three days, Durmstang will be arriving at 3:20pm sharply via Floo in the Great Hall. Beauxbatons will be Flooing in at 3:30pm to Professor McGonagall's office. At 3:45pm, Ilvermorny will also arrive by Floo in Professor Dumbledore's office," Professor Snape drawl continued, as if Malfoy's unexpected entrance was just blowing wind. "You will be expected to show the international students their living quarters and a brief tour of the school. Ms. Bones and Mr. Goldstein, you can use that time to finish any last details for your task."

Her quill quickly flashed across the page as she wrote down her notes. Ernie voiced a few questions, before the meeting was adjourned. As she packed up her things, she noticed that Malfoy was still lounge on his seat. Should she try to talk to him? Her feet began to move her towards him, when he suddenly bolted out of his seat to his feet; he shot her an unknown look, before he walked out of the room.

She released her breathe and a sense of apprehension clutched at her chest. She shouldn't care, but the rejection hurt. She burrowed the feelings deep and made her way to dorm. A few kisses and she already expected better of him. _He's not your anything. He's just…snog sess? Fling?_ Uncertainty filled her as, her feet carried towards her dorm. She was near the Gryffindor dorm entrance, when high pitched voices rang from a group of girls lingering near the Fat Lady's portrait.

"So, I told him, that I have Ron and I couldn't keep leading him on. Today was the final goodbyes; I am a little sad about it, but my heart is with Ron." Hermione knew her whiney voice from anywhere; her need to get to her dorm was increased.

"Lavender, I don't know how you did it. You turned down Draco Malfoy!" Parvati's exclamation rang out in her head and the façade she projected slipped. Malfoy…and Lavender… A hiccup sound slipped from her chest. The conversation stopped when they heard her, but she continued her dashing pace to her dorm. She could only imagine Lavender's pretty smug face.

"Luter Fortes" was whispered to the golden lion, before she entered her quarters and slamming the door behind her. The hiccups increased in voltage to gasps. She tried to slow her breathing. _Don't care, don't care, don't care. Its just a boy, it's just a boy. We only kissed, it means nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. I mean…nothing._

* * *

It's amazing that in three days, dark bags under her eyes looked like bruises, her lightly tanned skin seemed pale and her demeanour lifeless and consumed with university work. She only left the room to attend the classes, so, her floor littered with plates and glassware, as she refused Hooky's assistance to clean up any mess. That's how Harry found her; surrounded by her own self-destruction.

"Hermione?" he said, cautiously. Her brown tresses flicked into her mouth; she gaped in surprise when she saw Harry in her room.

"Oh damn! Is it time? Am I meant to be collecting Ilvermorny already?" She jolted out of her study chair and quickly checked her watch. The face read half-past 1.

"No, I actually came in her to talk to you about Hooky. She is quite upset that you are not letting her clean," Harry's eyes wavered around the room, taking in the mess, taking in her. "So, I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm trying to finish the essay about offensive incantations to use in duelling." Harry's eyes widened at her statement and approached her study space; green eyes locking on the paperwork. "Plus, finalising my share of Alpha duties, reports and rosters."

"Hermione, this essay isn't due for another two months and you have done our share of rosters for the next ten weeks," Harry's face changed into one of worry; nostrils flaring as he turned to her. His mouth opened and closed, like a gaping fish. Harry tried to gather himself and reel in his frustration, before he snapped at her. He loved her, but when she went over-board with this, she didn't take time for herself. "Why don't you take a break, Hermione? Maybe a shower? You would want to be ready to do tour for Ilvermorny Institute right?"

Hermione went to rebuttal him, to insistent actually that she didn't need a break. She caught of a whiff of stressed related-scent heating from her. Damn, she did reek. It would be no good introducing herself to Ilvermonry like this. Maybe she should take a break to review notes and have a cup of tea. Releasing her lip, she nodded.

"Maybe…maybe I could also call Hooky to tidy up as well?" She watched his shoulders sag with relief. "Hooky?" she called, then, with a crack, Honky appeared; bulging eyes traced with red. "Could you please tidy up my dorm, while I shower?" Honky bowed in agreement and she heard Harry shuffled her papers back. He approached her; green eyes spotted with worry as he pecked her on the forehead, before exiting.

A hot shower later and a steaming hot cup of tea, Hermione felt relaxed for the first time this week. She reviewed her notes for the tour, before throwing on a turquoise sweater and hastening to Dumbledore's office. She realised halfway to the office, that she wouldn't be doing the tour with Harry, but with Malfoy. _Oh merlin…_ She didn't know if she could face him yet. He told her lies and kissed her, like she was beautiful. But then, found some other willing female; she was going to set him straight; she wasn't some easy prey.

No, no, she had to act professionally. It was her job as Alpha to do the right thing. She straightened her back as she came closer to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance.

"Pixie Puffs," she called.

The stone steps clicked and scrapped as it turned in a circular motion up towards the door. Hermione marched up the stairs; her mind and will strong to do this right. The door swung open to reveal an empty office. Checking her wrist-watch, Ilvermorny was set to arrive in five minutes.

She brushed her hair back with her hand as she examined Professor Dumbledore's glass cabinets. The Headmaster portraits above her continued their pretence sleep with fake snores, but she could see their peeping eyes when she turned to a new window. Her watch ticked closer to 3:45pm, when thuds of footsteps could be heard through the Headmaster's open door. The blonde-tressed boy floated through the door; his locks dishevelled, cheeks and lips bright. He looked like he just been thoroughly snogged.

She looked back to the glass cabinets, but she could feel his burning eyes. Her lips trembled; with rage or sorrow, she didn't know. In the reflection, she saw his form move closer to her; pale fingers stretched for her shoulder. The fire crackled and she slipped through his ghosting touch to await the Ilvermorny students. She didn't see his face; the fall of disappointment, the ache of strawberry kisses.

The fire roared; flames of warmth licking her figure, strengthening her will. Pairs of bodies began to step out of the fireplace, until the room had an extra twelve warm bodies crowding the room. Ilvermorny students wore a dark cranberry waistcoat over a long-sleeve white t-shirt; boys dressed in long dark blue breeches, girls wearing knee-length blue skirts. Golden Gordian knots were pinned to their waistcoats. The group took in their surroundings; eyes taking in every nook of the room. One boy with dark locks found her honey-syrup eyes. She forced a toothy smile to the international students.

"Hello! Welcome to the University of Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger and this is my colleague, Draco Malfoy," The sentence came with ease and confidence. _Good, good; keep it in professional._

The boy with dark locks moved toward her, as he approached she could see that his eyes were a bright coral green. He outstretched his hand and she met his, with no-reluctance. She went to shake his hand, when he turned hers over and quickly placed a kiss on the back. She heard Draco snort loudly behind her.

Coral-green eyes didn't waver from hers and boldly winked at her; her cheeks heating up and she could almost Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head. _Keep it professional?_

"I'm Blake Greylock; President of the Horned Serpents and Speaker for Ilvermorny Institute," His American accent twanged as he released her hand. "We appreciate the warm welcome and look forward to the tour…of the University." Blake's eyes quickly scanned her figure at his words, intentions and interest bright as sunlight. Honestly, his flirtations were more forth-coming than Malfoy's.

The blush remained on her cheeks, as she introduced herself to the remaining group. Upon closer inspection of the group, she noticed that on the corner of their waistcoat pocket was a dark shadow of an emblem, of sort. Carlos Lopez, Poppy Fischer and Thomas Jackson had a native American carrying a shield. Charity Wilkinson, George Calderon and Duke Ward had a six-leg cat-like creature. Luca Twelvetrees, Mary Jauncey and Helen Smith's emblem was a great Thunderbird. Rhiannon Steward, Blake Greylock and Belinda Sayre wore a curling snake, readying to strike. Hermione's curiosity peaked; no library books she had read brought up discussed these emblems.

She saved those thoughts for later, as she tried to be a gracious host to Ilvermorny students. Her and Malfoy gave the group a thorough tour of the University of Hogwarts from the Quidditch Pitch to the Greenhouses to the all the various places in between. But, what she really means is, she gave the full tour. Malfoy stood at the back of the group, looking cold and mean. Silver orbs flashing, when further questions were asked or if Blake lingered too close to her. Malfoy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, but here. _Probably wanted to finish his snog session._

Hermione's tired feet lead the group towards their private quarters. They passed through the door leading to the top of the Astronomy Tower and climbed two flights of stairs, before veering onto the landing. A painting of clouds, Golden Snidgets and pursuing Seeker moved around the picture rapidly.

"Hello Maximus" she called.

"Just say the password!" Maximus continued to whiz around on his broom, hand stretching for the Snidgets. "I've almost got one of those little things!"

Hiding a smile, she muttered, "Patriam"

The painting swung inwards allowing the group entrance. The quarters were similar to the Gryffindor dormitories. A large open fire-place surrounded by couches and chairs. Two dark oak doors leading to the male and female bedrooms. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Right, these are your living quarters for your stay here. Boys, on the left; girls, on the right. If you have any questions, emergencies or need assistance, Draco and I will be taking care of you. We will be back at 7pm to take you to the Great Hall for your welcoming feast." Ilvermorny students nodded with understanding. Draco still remained silent, arms crossed with his surliness.

As the Ilvermorny students headed to explore their dorms, Hermione charged for the door. She didn't want to speak to him. She felt a hand grip her wrist and she stopped. Heart pounding, she turned to face his silver eyes. His expression still stormy. He opened his mouth to speak, when he was cut off with, "Mr. Malfoy… or may I call you Draco? Can I ask you a question?"

Rhiannon Steward stood close behind him, absently twirling her hair through her fingertips. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder and she used the opportunity to pull her wrist from his grip. He could watch her shadow disappear down the winding staircase as he was peppered with questions about the Slytherin house. Just his god damn luck.

* * *

Time passed too quickly.

Before she knew it, Hermione was murmuring the password to Maximus, who was hiding in the clouds spying on the Snidgets. When walking into the Ilvermorny's private dorm, the group stood to attention. She smiled gently at them. Blake gave her a heated wink when her eyes met his. She resisted rolling her eyes, but felt her smile get tighter.

"Are you ready for the feast? I'm sure you are getting a bit peckish."

She lead the group to the Great Hall. The students entertained each other on the way, while her mind wandered. Where was Malfoy? She couldn't believe that he didn't even show up to take the group to the feast. Honestly! It wasn't that hard. She already did most of the work by managing the welcoming tour. The bloody git; she really wanted to smack him.

But there and behold, Malfoy was lingering at the Great Hall doors.

"Where were you?" she whispered to him, in a tight voice.

"Sorry, fell asleep." He shrugged absently. She could only gawk at him, for only he could apparently fall out of bed in graceful manner. No dishevelled hair, creased clothing or sleepy eyes could be seen. Her need to smack him grew stronger.

Malfoy pushed open the doors and student body chatter increased in volume, when they saw the American students. Hermione and Malfoy showed the Ilvermorny seats, before returning to their respected houses. Dumbledore rose to his feet and the conversations paused.

"Welcome to our new guests! The University of Hogwarts hopes you are as excited as we are, for the Quatinion Championship. May I remind you that the first task will be six days from now. All teams must be submitted in three days to compete. Now, tuck in!" Dumbledore proclaimed, and, in a blink, the tables were full of food.

In a whirlwind of cuisine dishes and conversations, the feast finally ended. Hermione got to feet quickly and waited outside the Hall doors for exchange students. Blake was the first to find her. His smile beaming brightly in the hall, as he placed a hand on his tummy, giving it a pat.

"Hogwarts could certainly give Ilvermorny a run for it's money with that feast. I've never truly appreciated an apple pie until now."

"Do you have house elves that cook for your school as well?" Hermione replied.

"Actually, the house elves mainly focus on laundry duties at the institute. We have hired cooks that feed the students," Blake's eyes watched the exiting students as they left the hall.

"Interesting! I'll have to take this point with Professor Dumbledore when I get the chance. House elves need breaks, just like everyone else and hired help could certainly relieve that stress," Her mind racing at the possibilities with the idea. She didn't know how she didn't think of it before.

"Well, I know something that is even more interesting," Blake faced her. She could see the remaining Ilvermorny students pile out of the hall. "Tonight, there is a party. Some Boot dude mentioned that it's in an ever-changing room. Don't know how he could get me to remember the directions, but I figured you would know the way. Could you come around to the dorm later and show myself and the rest of the gang to this party?"

"Er…I don't see why not. I'm sure it would be a good welcoming party for everyone." She flashed him a bright smile, before waving a hand to the group.

"Great, it's a date. Could you swing by at 9:30? I would like to freshen up."

"Blake, I…"

"What date?" Malfoy's voice sounded from behind her, making her jump and turn to the source. His grey eyes like the beginning of a dark storm and he stared down at Blake, who met his gaze.

"Hermione is my date, to this welcome party tonight," Pride echoed in Blake's tone of voice and she turned her honey-eyes back to the rest of the group. She didn't want to see Malfoy's reaction. She didn't want to be confirmed that she was nothing; nothing to him, so she allowed Blake to say what he wanted.

Malfoy kept his space from her as the group walked to the Ilvermorny's private dorm. Her stomach turning at his possible thoughts and her mind chanting _he doesn't care, he doesn't care, we were nothing._ Blake waved her quick goodbye and calling out, "See you soon, Hermione!" before following the rest of the group into their dorm to get ready. Malfoy's cloak had already whipped into the darking stairwell before she could turn back.

She let out a rush of breath. Why did she feel like she was the executor in this situation?

* * *

"Hermione! The ever-knowing Alpha! I'm so, so glad you were able to show Ilvermorny to my welcoming party! It's going to be a real cracker," Terry wrapped an arm around her shoulders; his bright eyes focusing on the exchange students. "Here is the rules, boys and girls…. There is no rules!" Loud laughter exploded out from Terry's mouth. "Help yourself to everything set out on the tables and make sure you have a buddy to take you back to your quarters. Filch will be very watchful tonight." He gave them a quick wink, before inviting them through a purple oak door.

The room was bigger than last time. There were small pockets of seats grouped together were scattered around the room. A large dancefloor was in the middle of the room; bodies were highlighted by the flashes of lights coming from the ceiling and floor. Music thumped into her ears and bubbles floated past her gaze and bounced off her light blue skirt. She moved with the American exchange students to the nearest serving table.

"Would you like a drink?" Blake's voice sounded right near her ear, making her almost jerk back in surprise. Her honey eyes meet his and quickly nodded and smiled. Blake walked closer to the serving bowl and joined the queue to serve themselves a drink.

Hermione rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself and was annoyed at herself for forgetting her jacket. Terry usually cooled the room to a lower temperature to entice more bodies on the dancefloor. It worked like a charm; most nights, everyone was clustered around the pit at the end, moving whatever way they could to keep warm.

Glancing around the room, she noticed that the Beauxbatons girls were hogging the dance floor, screaming and giggling French at each other. The Durmstrang boys were yet to arrive and the Hogwarts students were slowly piling in. And that is when she saw him…well, felt him. It was like a ghost hovering behind her, short breaths warming her neck briefly.

"What are you doing here with him?"

"What does it look like? I am accompanying Blake as a date to this party." She didn't turn to face him; anger shook through her tone. She refused to look at him as she was endanger for revealing how much he had hurt her.

"Did I not make my interests clear to you, Granger? Let me be clear, I don't like sharing and I don't want you here with him."

"Is that what you told Lavender too? You didn't want her to be with Ron?"

"Who?" She whipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him. Confusion was written all over his face, but she wasn't buying.

"Lavender," Hermione casted her hand to the side and pointed Lavender out as she was trying to drag Ron onto the dancefloor. "She's dating Ron! She is a cold-hearted bitch, but has loads of friends and is very pretty." Malfoy's storming eyes didn't waver from hers; his demeanour of confusion fell away and was replaced by something she didn't recognise.

"I don't know who she is, nor do I care."

"Bullshit! I heard what you did with her. Snogging her in the hallway after class," His eyes seemed glow when the shimmering lights flashed over his face. "Let me be clear to you, I don't like sharing either. So, you've picked your fruit to indulge in and so have I!"

She flounced towards the serving table, just as Blake finished filling their cups. She quickly grabbed the purple plastic cup and downed the burning liquor.

"Woah! Easy there, I made the drinks extra strong and I don't know if you can handle it." Hermione snatched the other cup from Blake's hand and Blake looked at her astoundingly as she swallowed the next drink. He was right; the fire whiskey burned a fiery trail through her lungs, but she refused to show weakness.

She wiped the trail of liquid from her chin, as she said, "I can handle it. I'm the Gryffindor Alpha."

A mischievous smile grew on Blake's face and she went behind the table. She knew Terry glued a stash of spare bottles underneath the top of the table. Hermione lifted the table cloth and muttered the counter curse to one of the bottles. She stood up and faced Blake showing the prize in hand.

"Have you ever played 'Never Have I Ever'?" Her feet rounded the table to get closer to Blake.

"Never, but I'm a Horned Serpent and am quite willing to learn." He showed him arm and she took it, gleefully. The pair wandered over to a cluster of chairs and got comfy. The empty cups were soon filled with an amber liquid, and the game had commenced.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

She had believed some idiotic rumours over him!

He gave himself too much time to think about what she had said and in his searching for understanding as he had lost her in the crowd. His feet ached from walking in endless circles around the party, in search of her, so he could give her a piece of his mind. But, to also, make sure Blake was keeping his hands to himself. Malfoy's don't share and always get what they want.

He combed his fingers through his hair, in frustration as he sat down in a chair. Grey eyes continuously searching for those brunette curls and golden-honey eyes. Maybe she had left, and Blake went with her to some secluded place. No, never! Blake stayed at the party and Granger had faked some illness. In this mental debate, he finally heard her voice and peered over his shoulder.

Well good news, he had found her. Bad news, Blake was drunk and sitting way too close for his liking. Rising from his chair, he walk in the shadows lining the walls and got closer to them.

"Never have I ever….ummm…" Merlin, she was smashed as well. Giggles erupted from her mouth, when her arm slipped off the chair. "Oh! I know! Never have I ever wanted to change university houses."

"Ouch! How can you tell?" Blake took the shot of Fire Whiskey. Hermione seemed almost gleeful to get him to drink.

"Come on, tell me the story." She poured Fire Whiskey back into Blake's cup. Her arm wobbled and the liquid splashed onto the table.

"Well, you could never tell, but in junior year, I realised that I wanted to be in the Wampuses house. But by the time, I got through my sophomore year, I knew I loved being a Horned Serpent." Blake leaned closer to Hermione. "I finally realised that I loved looking for knowledge! Crazy, right?"

Blake's hand scooted closer to Hermione's knee and Draco felt a surge of jealous through him, making him almost step out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry…but how can you tell who is from the Wampuses or Horned Serpent house?" Hermione rested her head in her hands, curls fanning her frame and eyes shined brightly with curiosity and enthusiasm. Draco realised in that moment, he wanted her to look at him like that. He needed to get rid of Blake.

"Easy. On our uniform, there is a small emblem on our blazer pocket. Horned Serpents will have a curling snake. Wampuses have a six-legged cat like creature; Pukwudgies have an Native American carrying a shield and the Thunderbirds have the thunderbirds." Blake, said all this matter of factly and took a small sip from his cup.

"But you get to choose your houses, though?" Hermione leant back in her chair and held her cup in hand as well.

"Yeah, it's all part of the initiation process." Blake's eyes narrowed at her. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

Hermione only smiled back at him.

"Oh, you are sneaky. No wonder, you got Gryffindor Alpha…Ha! Never have I ever been an Alpha. Drink up, Hermione" Blake yelled out.

Hermione tossed back her cup and the ice hit her teeth when the liquid was consumed. She placed the cup down on the table and reached for the bottle to refill.

"Awww…. It's empty. I'll get some more, because I have a feeling this game is going to get more fun." She tried to get to her feet; her legs stumbled and swayed. Blake laughed at her, unreservedly as she clutched the table in giggles at her own state. "I'll be…fine…" More giggles. "I'll just be a while, wait here."

She corrected her stance and began stumbling to the serving table, unaware of silver eyes watching her figure.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued!_


	10. Cotton Candy

_The long awaited chapter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 10: Cotton Candy**

The soft material from the tablecloth danced along her wrist as she searched under the table for another bottle of Fire Whiskey. Lights flickered across her vision when she kneeled to peer beneath the table. Curses, Terry must have seen her take a bottle…maybe she could convince him to give her one anyway.

Raising her body to stand on her feet, she swayed again. No, she needed to be stronger than this. She needed a night of fun, a night of no cares, a night of strangers being close to her that didn't look like him. No wisps of angel hair and steel eyes. She forced her eyes to search the room for Terry in the never-ending flashes of dancing lights. The glowing dancefloor was busier than ever; it was bursting with sweaty grinding bodies. French girls with French girls; Durmstang boys scattered in the crowd; Ilvermorny members pumping the Hogwarts students with every beat drop.

She felt a cold shiver run through her body again and she was tempted to join the swaying mass. But there was still a chance that Malfoy was still lingering, he may find her, touch her and that would be too much. She couldn't deal with him cornering her in a crowd. It was safer staying with Blake; at least Ron wouldn't turn purple seeing her with him. Her heart still ached from the lost friendship.

After spending three days in solitude, she realised that was what she wanted from Ron more than anything, not his love, but his friendship. Lavender could take his love and claim a part of his heart. She just wanted her friend back. However, she feared that her Ron has changed; they could never get back to what they were, but any friendship he would give, she would take.

Her thoughts distracted her, and she suddenly found herself float towards the crowd. She shook her head to clear drunken thoughts; she wasn't ready for that yet. A cool body bumped hers, looking around, she saw Blake carrying two shots of alcohol.

"I managed to scrape the last dreads from the punch bowl." He handed her one cup; her mouth watered at swallowing that numbing liquid. "Cheers!"

He tapped his plastic crinkled cup against hers, before they both ingested the burning liquid. Its sweetness trailed down her throat and burned deep in her belly. Blake soon took her cup and placed it on a nearby table. When he returned, he grasped her wrist, and smiled at her, brightly.

"You wanna dance?" He said, eyebrows raised suggestively. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, thank you." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and placed it on his shoulder as she peered over the crowd. "I was looking for Terry so I could get another bottle. I wanted to finish our game."

"I think we've had enough drinking for now. Let's dance!" Blake grabbed her resting hand on her shoulder and started dragging her towards the shifting mass as the song changed.

"Blake- "

Her protests went unheard as he pulled her through the mob and closer to the blaring speakers and pulsing floor. Cheers surged around her; bodies bumped into her. She retreated with uncoordinated movements and moved closer to Blake. His hands circled her back and held her close as he moved with the beat. Stray dark locks stuck to his forehead; his coral eyes unfocused. Couples surrounding them morphed into one as her gazed flickered at the people around them. She zoned in on the partners around them; unusually her thoughts silenced as she saw mouths greet each other and hands trace flesh. Her shocked body didn't move to any rhythm, but she felt Blake forced hers to move with him.

His eager hands on her back lowered and thumbs parted fabric from her skin. The touch felt numbing and spark-less. Using that gap, his thumb swept back and forth trying to gain her attention. To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. Why do boys seemed to set in ruining her plans?

Her shaking hands came up between and pushed him back slightly. She raised her dark orbs to meet his tipsy bright eyes; he was leaning too close to her.

"This isn't fun. Let's go back to drinking and 'Never Have I Ever'," she heard her voice slur out in a whiny tone. Blake's thumb kept sweeping her open flesh on her back.

"But this is way more fun…." He seemed to lean closer as he turned them around in the humid swarm. "You just need to relax, Hermione." She could smell the whiskey on his breath as she focused on the subtle indents of his hidden dimples on his cheeks. She realised that she was too relaxed with him this evening. She didn't want it to get this far so she turned her head quickly and saw the exit, in the distance. His lips pressed firmly on her cheek, just as she saw Terry move towards the exiting doors and walked out the doors.

"I see Terry. Be right back." She ripped her body from his clinging hands and too-friendly crowd. She tripped over her feet; her body almost ached for a shower to clean herself from his impatient touch.

Her body racked with shivers; goose bumps prickling on her skin when she zigged-zagged towards the exit to catch Terry outside the Room of Requirement. As she stepped through the oak door, the air was stifled with a coldness. Holding the door open with her left hand, her brown orbs searched the empty corridor for Terry's presence. In the distance, she saw a shadow turn a corner and she quickly gave chase.

"Terry!" she called out.

Her blue skirt didn't provide enough warmth. Her jaw began chattering without her consent and she staggered against a stone-cold wall when another shiver rocked her flesh. _I feel weird._

She shook her head as she took in her body's feeling and actions. There had been many times when Hermione had been drunk on Fire Whiskey. She, never, had felt this like; her mind and body felt disconnected. Her heart hammered loudly in her veins; she could feel every pulse of blood; her mouth felt dry. The ground suddenly zoomed closer to her face as she shook with cold. Closing her eyes seemed so easy, so she did.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt hands tug at her aggressively. Her head lolled back and forth in the movement. Muffled sounds reached her ears as the voice spoke to her. Like a tuning stereo, her ears eventually tuned to the right frequency.

"Granger, wake up. Granger, Granger!" Hands shook her again. "Hermione, open your eyes."

It was like peeling back old glue; her lids unstuck with a slowness. Her golden orbs taking in only shadow and light. There was a brightness, in front of her and darkness shading in from the edges. The wizard before her was unseen; he remained a blinding light. She let a moan of pain when her eyes stayed too long on the brightness.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Granger." She knew that voice, that scent. _Why him?_

"It hurts…I can't see…" she mumbled quietly. She tried to raise her hands to block out some of the light but found that her hands were made of white light as well. The hammering in her veins sped up and loud panting seem to escape her mouth.

"Fuck…What did you drink tonight?" Malfoy asked her.

"Just Fire Whiskey, just Fire Whiskey," she wheezed out; trying to count her breaths to bring down her panic.

"Who gave you your drinks?" Malfoy furiously questioned.

"…. Blake, just Blake…" She closed eyes to help with the dawning realisation. She heard Malfoy swear again and heard his feet shuffle. She reached out with her hand and grabbed his hand swiftly.

"Please, don't leave me." She couldn't hold it back; the desperation in voice, the loneliness, the need. For a moment, she thought he would go, but instead his grip tightened.

"I'm not leaving, Granger," he replied. "But I am going to kill that fucker. He gave you a Light Night pill."

"Let me guess…. I see all these fancy bright lights that make me go 'woah'," she quipped back. _Oh joys, drugged and drunk…with Malfoy._

Malfoy let out a dark chuckle at her comment.

"Pretty much," he said. "We are going to have to move though. Filch will be sulking this way soon and a Gryffindor-Alpha can't be found on the floor, drugged and inebriated, so up we get now."

Malfoy got to his feet and reached down with his other hand and grasped her lifeless ones; he yanked her onto her feet firmly. Her body still relaxed from the drug smack into his and his hands raced to hold her figure. Her face was pressed against his warm chest as he kept her up and leant her on the wall behind her. Soft breaths tickled the fine skin on her neck causing a different kind of tingles in her veins.

"Don't do that…" she complained.

"Do what? Help?" She opened her eyes taking in his brightness; her eyes felt like they were burning from heavenly fire. She blinked a few times to moisten them.

"No, give me a taste of that wine, a feel of that fire." Hermione had always called it 'liquid courage' and of course, she happened to find hers, heavily drugged, struggling to hold herself upright and drunk to start admitting her feelings. Raising her right hand, she reached out to find Malfoy's cheek and trace his jaw several times before holding his chin firmly. She drew him in; softly placing a tender kiss on his parted lips.

She felt, more than heard, his breath gasp out; she leaned further in and brushed her mouth over his warm silken lips. It made her head spin and her hand automatically steadied themselves on his shoulders and slowly pried her mouth away, but his gave chase.

They caught her mouth in a soft smacking kiss, dipping for another as he pressed his body more heavily into hers. Warm hands slipped to her waist, brushing up her sides that sent new trembles down her spine.

Draco knew it was wrong to take advantage of this moment, of her right now, but it was like a fucking dream. She initiated the kiss, she admitted to feeling the same and in his longing heart, it made him want to drink from those silken lips. So sweet and soft like honied mints, they melted under his mouth and parted for him. It almost made him forget that he was angry with her, that he was going to murder Blake Greylock; his mind was completely unhinged on her.

He wrapped her tantalising sigh around his tongue like pastel pink cotton candy and dove into the moist sweetness of her month. The warm velvet of her tongue dragged a low grown from his through and she answered back with a dreamy hum. He broke off the kiss to lick off the sugar her lips before submerging himself in her warm welcoming mouth.

Her hands felt small and cool as they dug into his shoulders. She arched her back as her body searched for his when he dragged his hands down the curve of her back. His palms tried to commit every millimetre to memory as he met the feminine flare of hips, their pert fullness filed his hands perfectly. She pulled her mouth away to gasp in neglected oxygen and his lips started at her neck. His hot month ardently suckling the line of her jaw and nipping the skin with just enough bite to make her shamelessly moan.

Hermione could feel her drugged mind sizzle and sparkle like rain over the fires of lust that Draco was igniting in her; her body was relaxing too much.

Soon, Draco felt her body got into a sense of ease; he placed a gentle kiss over her pulse before he cradled her head in his hands. Her golden orbs blearily looking at him; blinking slow and groggily.

"We should move," Draco slipped one of her arms over his shoulders and took on most of her weight. "Granger, your room is closer. You need to give me directions."

Her head hung so low that her chin almost touched her chest; if he hadn't seen that discreet nod, he would've thought she had passed out. It was a slow journey to the Gryffindor-Alpha's quarters. Hermione mumbled out quiet, 'no' or 'yes' when he chose a path and the most difficult part was climbing several sets of stairs with her non-compliant body. He was highly glad Granger was not a puker.

When Granger directed him down a side corridor that led to a massive golden lion, he knew that they had reached the final leg of the journey. He didn't even have to prompted Granger to say the password; she quickly muttered out "Luter Fortes" in hopes, probably, that he didn't hear it. He jostled the door handle open and stepped into a firelight room.

The fire from the fireplace licked a trail of warmth on his body when he passed the flickering flames. Granger had also stopped shivering now, which was a good sign. With one hand, he pulled back the duvet and then managed to lower her into the soft bed. She murmured a noise of content as he gently took off her shoes and tuck her legs under the sheets.

He just beginning to tuck covers around her when unexpectedly her hand caught his, like early. His eyebrows lifted in surprise and glance at her sleeping face.

"Please, don't leave me." The longing, the need in her voice was plain as daylight, but still he hesitated.

"You sure?" he whispered into the night air. He didn't know what he expected in the morning if he stayed, but oh, did he want to stay.

"Yes… I'm sure." She squeezed his hand before letting go. He rounded the other side of the bed and slipped off his shoes and jacket before sliding under the silk sheets next to her. Her body shifted and her hand found his, once again and link them together. He looked at her in the night light; capturing the moment in his analytic mind.

"Goodnight, Granger," he muttered, as he closed his eyes; her image lingering behind his eye lids. He heard her sigh softly before sleep soon captured him, so easily and peacefully like never before.

* * *

This first thing she noticed was something probing at her lower back. Odd indeed; she wriggled against it to make it go away. Next, that helped her hang-over mind awaken was the heat radiating behind her. But the most definite thing that jolted her was the slim hand that slid over to boldly cup her breasts.

She let out a mighty screech and leaped away. However, that same hand steadied her as she became tangled in soft sheets. _Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck. What did she do?_

"Cut the noise, princess. Some people like a sleep in," drawled out a familiar voice.

"Malfoy! What? - How are-?" She continued her maddening moments to escape the bed and the clinging clutches of her sheets. Once out of her bed, she noticed that she was still dressed in last night's clothes. _Oh, thank goodness for that!_

She glanced at Malfoy, who still lied in her bed, quite comfortably and was still trying to sleep. Her mouth sputtered a few times, before she turned on her heel and locked herself on the bathroom. Splashing cold fresh water on her face, her brain chaotically tried to remember the evening before. She sat down on her toilet when her memories came to her; her hands shook as she tightly held the white toilet lid. She felt sick; she felt like she could be sick. How could Blake do that to her? How could she initiate that kiss, while drugged and drunk? Why did she ask him to stay?

Tears slipped out from her eyes, hot and fast; they joined the droplets of water on the floor. With quiet sniffles, she used her toilet paper to wipe the tears away; she took shaking breaths in to calm her quickening heart. Logically, she knew that she should report Blake; but that would mean she was at the party, taking part in rule breaking activities. It wasn't a good mark for her; it could make her lose her chance of being valedictorian, which meant that she couldn't report it. It had to stay a secret and she would also have maintain a very clear professional relationship with all students from Ilvermorny.

She stood up to look in the mirror; her eyes were slightly rimmed with red as she wiped them once more. With one last sniffle, she left the bathroom to approach Malfoy, who was still quite at home on her bed. He didn't open his eyes when she came closer to the bed; flashes of his tenderness came to mind from the night before.

"I... umm…" She cleared her throat. "Thank you for assistance last night."

"Glad to be your hero, Granger," he replied, drily. "But I'm still going to kill him."

"No," she said, firmly yet distantly. "There's no need. I will sort it out."

Malfoy open his steel-ice eyes and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He sat up in the bed; hair falling into place gracefully.

"Oh, Hermione Granger is going to be a tattletale, is she?" A smirk grew on his lips; his eyes glinting with amusement.

"No, I'm not," she answered with frustration. "I'm going to move on and forget about it. I suggest you do it."

Like a woken lion, Draco Malfoy's glimmer of amusement morphed into a ferocious rage; he sauntered out of her bed and drew closer to her. A predator closing in, on the weary prey.

"Are you kidding, Granger? You going to forget it about it. Bullshit!" he said, furiously. "Your moral compass is not that bent. You would not let some creep roam in this castle, knowing he could strike another innocent in the near future."

She closed her eyes at his words. He was right; she was a coward, but his words didn't change her mind. Her golden eyes met his, with more certainty.

"Malfoy, I'm going to move on and forget about it; that is finally." He looked at her, with almost horror and her stomach rolled in nervousness. He turned, swiftly and began collecting his things.

"Fine, Granger," He laced up his shoes and stood up. "You play your game; I'll play mine. You can't stop me from going to McGonagall about this and report it."

"What! You can't!" she yelled out.

"Yes, I can. I either want to kill him or expel him One of us has to have to guts to do something." Malfoy was walking to her dorm door, fully intending to exit the Gryffindor-Alphas room and following his plan. Hermione grasped onto his dark coat to stop him; the action slowed him down but did not halt his pace.

Hermione unexpectantly threw herself in front of him and blocked the door. Malfoy flicked his hawthorn wand into his hand.

"Wait, wait…" she took a deep breath; her mind quickly searching for a way to delay him. "You're right. He needs to be reported and I will report him. Just… just give me some time…"

She met his harsh grey eyes with her pleading, tear-rimmed eyes; she moved away from the door and towards him until they stood a foot apart.

"Please, just give me some time." Malfoy's nostrils flared as her sweet honey smell surrounded him. His wand hand flicked up, summoning his wand back into place.

"What do I get, Granger, for my patience?" His eyes still sparkled harshly.

"I… What do you want?" She wanted to limit his choice, but knew she was asking too much from him to give something petty.

Malfoy stared at her, openly before settling into a relaxing stance and smirking once more.

"You… as my consenting partner for the Quatinion Championship."

She nibbled her lower lip with her teeth, before sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Deal."

Malfoy grasped hers tightly with his hand as he gave it quick shake. He began to continue his walk to the door, but he stopped next to her.

"It's not an open timeline, Granger. I expected results, soon."

She nodded in understanding, before he continued his exit out of her dorm. The door made a sharp click when it closed, sounding like a gun in the middle of the night; the bullet aiming for her heart.

.

.

.


End file.
